Naruto of the Four Horsemen
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto has had enough. So one night he leaves the village but not alone as two of his friends go with him. Now they are back and they are stronger. Death befalls their enemies and all those who stand in their way. The Horseman Rides again! Death has come!
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***A gateway opens Blaze comes tumbling out of the gateway***

 **P:Ouch Shit where the fuck am I?**

 **D:*talking through the gateway* blaze? Where are you? And where am I?**

 **P:I think the gateway way cut us off Bro. It seems you can't enter these place don't know why.**

 **D:*through the gateway* huh, odd where am I'm, it see- *the gateway Closes and vanishes***

 **P:Well Fuck it seems Like I am on my own now. Ok I can do this.**

 ***it takes a few secs until blaze starts feeling nervous***

 **P:*Mutters to himself* Ok you can do this pull yourself together. *Takes a deep breath***

 **P:Welcome everyone to the Naruto of the four Horsemen. The reason why it is called that. Well let's just say you will find out. Now Dealt and I have been split up, thanks to reasons unknown to me, and it has been a while since I have done this alone. But do give me a chance here so let's get on with the story. I own nothing but Ocs that might appear in the story. So enjoy.**

—

 **Naruto of the Four horsemen**

 **Chapter 1**

A 6 year old blonde kid has had enough. This is Naruto Uzumaki and he has had it. He is wearing a white shirt with an red swirl on the front and back pants with sandals. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks and is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The reason he is hated is because many of the villagers are close minded idiots. They take their anger out on a little kid because they can and he is sick and tired of being their punching bag he is done with konoha. He needs to leave and a change of scenery.

He is hated but only has three friends They are Winter Schnee, Grayfia Lucifuge and Mirajane Strauss. Naruto is walking to the gate with what he has but sees his three friends there waiting for him and Grayfia along with Winter are the only ones with a bag. "What are you three doing here?" asked Naruto

"Well I am here to see you off and they will be joining you." said Mirajane

"Winter your family?" Asked Naruto

"Grandfather says it is ok and mom will take over the company I want to go out and get stronger It will also piss my father off he is so annoying really. Grayfia's parents want her to be stronger and see the world we will see Mirajane again." Answered Winter

Naruto nods and the three head out and they will not be seen for a while but then Winter remembers something "oh that's right, I wanted to give you something Naruto" as she goes through her belongs and bring out something thats all wrapped up.

She hands it to Naruto and he unwraps it is a scythe. "Thanks Winter." She smiles and they head out.

Timeskip 2 weeks later

The trio have done well then they met someone who can teach him His name was Slayer Kazeshini he was teaching the kids well and one was his successor Grayfia and Winter Said Naruto would do it an explained why and Slayer nods and agrees. He taught them everything he know. Naruto was going to be something more feared than anything anyone has ever known.

The reason he is training them is because he saw potential in them and he wanted to bring it out of them. They also wanted to protect the ones they care about and they look up to him as family. For the Girls a big brother figure and for Naruto a father figure.

9 years later

Naruto who is now 15 with Black trench coat along with Black Hakama pants with combat boots and fingerless gloves. He has a scythe on his back with other weapons. He has a swimmers build and no fat anywhere. Naruto stands at Six feet tall.

Next to him is Winter schnee with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is navy blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. She is 16 now and is one of Naruto's girlfriends and she has double D cup breasts. She is standing at 5'9. Her weapon is a high class Dueling saber.

The last member is Grayfia Lucifuge. She is a Beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is also wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Her Breasts size is Double E cup and she is 18 years old. She has her family's power over ice and she is also Naruto's girlfriend.

Winter and Grayfia are one of the top girls Mirajane would be another. But they know they will meet her again.

"So Naruto-kun where to?" Asked Winter

"Konoha it seems those shits are fucking idiots and need help." Said Naruto

"True but Mirajane is there." Said Grayfia

They head to konoha and when they reach Konoha they got in and went to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

Here Sarutobi Hiruzen is grumbling. The paperwork and the students will get their Senseis soon.

Then he hears a knock at his door "Enter." And three people walk in and he is shocked Naruto is there along with Grayfia and Winter.

"N-Naruto, Grayfia and Winter you all returned. But why?" Asked Sarutobi

"No clue really something told me it was time to return here I don't know why." Answered Naruto

"So where were you?" asked the hokage

"We were traveling and were trained by someone very powerful. You know the Death Dragon." said Naruto and Sarutobi is shocked.

"S-Slayer Kazeshini? He taught you." Asked a shocked Sarutobi.

Naruto nods and Says "I guess we would like to be ninjas of Konoha."

Sarutobi nods and hands them head bands and says "You will be working with the Genin teams to get you use to the way Konoha works."

"Fine." They take their headbands and then they head out of the tower and find the academy and are on the tree.

They are not liking what they are seeing the kids are WEAK.

Then they vanish and the Sensei are being told about them and they understand.

Time skip

Wave Country, Wave Village

The next three weeks Naruto and his girlfriends were doing mission now they had to be back up so they head toward the wave village. As Naruto and his girlfriends appeared at the wave village as they look for the teams.

They arrived at the clients house. Found the teams with the client and his family in the house on guard.

As Naruto sees, a man with Jounin uniform with gray hair as it defying gravity as he has a mask covering his mouth and his headband covering his right eye and he reading a orange book. "Ok let's begin I will start my Name is Kakashi Hatake and I have, likes, dislikes and dreams." says Kakashi as in front of him.

Are three genins, the first one is a guy with dark hair and black eyes as he wearing a blue shirt with a sword on his back and black pants as his hair looks like a chicken's back, as he says "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes or dislikes, as for a dream? I have none, but I do have a mission, and that is to kill a certain ma-"

"Oh that is stupid as fuck why would you kill him you lost Everything that is important so Build something for yourself to come home to." Commented Naruto as a girl with long pink hair as she wearing a red dress with a white circle as she says "who do you think you are!" as the 3d one is other boy with spiky brown hair with red fangs as he wearing a grey jacket with fur and has a small white puppy barks as he says "who cares who he is, I'm more interested to those babes"

"Sorry Mutt we are taken." They lean into Naruto's sides and put their heads on his shoulders as Kakashi turn to them as he says "so um what brings you three here?" as he blinks as he wonders why are their here, "Hokage's orders we got back from training outside the village three weeks ago and we are here to be back up for you and yes we are ninjas" said Naruto.

As Sakura say "no way! You can't because you three didn't go through the Academy like the rest of us! Especially you blondey! I bet your like Ino's brother or cousin!"

"I am not even closely Related to that pampered little Brat I am not of her blood, My hair is not platinum blonde at all. So I am not related to her at all so do me a favor shut your howler monkey whore mouth" says Naruto as Sakura is shock by there words as Winter says "you are a girl right? Cause well your lacking the female cram" as she sees that Sakura's body isn't well developed at all.

Sakura is shocked as all hell and then yells in anger "I AM NOT A WHORE!"

"OH yes you are the whole Haruno clan is made up of whores, pimps and sluts they are attracted to people with a lot of money but your Aunt is different I have seen her she is making her money a different way. Hell the whole underworld knows about the Haruno clan." says Naruto as Sakura is getting angry by the sec as she hearing this.

"Is what you saying true?" Asked One of the Jonin as it's a woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes as she wearing scroll like clothes, Her name is Kurenai Yuhi

"Yes it is her grandmother was pregnant with her father when she came to konoha and slept with a civilian clan head. The next day she claimed that she was pregnant with his child they married the clan's name changed and she kicked out all of those members and invited her family to konoha and from then on the slut genes have been strong in the Haruno. So she is not attracted to Sasuke because of his looks but the prestige and the money his clan has. Hell If my full name got out she would go after me."said Naruto and when he said that, everyone step inching away from her as she says "that's not true!"

"Oh it is true I know it is true." Said Naruto who pulls Winter and Grayfia closer and they are enjoying his warmth.

"Well I think we should continue." Said the Smoking Sensei as he also wearing the Jounin uniform with a sash with the Kanji of fire on it, as he's is Asuma, The others nod at that.

As a kid with pale skin with a smile on his face come up to naruto and says "I'm Sai" as he hold ups his hand as Naruto looks at him, he sees that the boy has no emotions and is faking them and to Naruto that is pathetic.

Naruto says "You really need your emotions and drop the fake smile now boy you are not fooling me."

Sai says nothing as they move on to Sakura "My name is Sakura haruno AND I AM NOT A WHORE!"

"God damn it bitch Shut up or our enemies will find us!" Hisses Grayfia as Sakura looks her and says "i bet you two are secretly here to take Sasuke for yourself! Well too bad he doesn't like girls with fake huge breasts!" as both Grayfia and Winter looks at her as Winter says "your joking right? Us wanting an Uchiha? So, what's the word? Oh right, misguided, don't you know? All Uchiha men are born with small equipment?"

"Oh indeed we have our eyes on one man only and he is in between us and the Uchiha can burn in fire for all we care really" says Grayfia as Sakura says "no way your lying! I bet Sasuke's penis is three no five times bigger!" as everyone look at her as Winter say "I meant their brains but whatever you say, whore"

Sakura is shocked as all hell and is about to start yelling again. But someone stopped her. That Was Someone wearing Green spandex with a bowl haircut. "My Youthful young lady she is right you need to stop yelling. Now My name is might Gai leader of team nine." says Gai as he smiles as there's a shine on his teeth as Naruto is thinking 'how did he do that?'

"My name is Tenten" says the girl named Tenten as she wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves and scrolls on her sides and her hair is brown with two buns on them.

Naruto nods and then looks at Gai clone as he doing push ups then he hears the number "100,599. 100,600!"

"My Name is Rock Lee! It is wonderful to meet you my youthful friends." Said Lee doing the same thing as Gai

"Knock it off or Else." said Winter as her eye is twitching, as Lee says "knock what off?" Then he feels a Scythe at his neck "knock it off with the damn gleaming teeth" says Naruto as Lee says "i don't know what you are talking about?!" They then feel an Aura of Death coming from Naruto and they see an apparition appear behind him. This being was muscular with a mask on his face and two Demonic scythes in hand **(Death from Darksider)**.

Everyone is freaked out but Winter and Grayfia are rubbing their legs together as their thinking 'oh everytime he does that, it makes us feel so hot'

"What you are doing stop it with the youth and the nice guy pose now." Commands Naruto but his voice is mixed of two, as Gai say "but it's who we are! And we proud of who we are! Right Lee?"

"Yes Gai-sensei! Cause we are proud hard worker! To show that hard work can beat talent!" Before they could hug their faces meet hard as Naruto slams their heads together painfully.

"Hard work while training I have almost DIED I know hard work and harsh training so will you both behave or I swear I will tie both of you together with the heaviest weights in the world and throw you into the ocean so BEHAVE!" Commands Naruto with his eyes showing he will do it.

"Y-Yes s-sir w-we w-will b-behave." Stutters out Gai and Lee who are scared shitless and the other jonin are looking at Naruto like he is a god for stopping them along with tenten

As Neji who has long brown hair and white eyes as he wearing a white jacket with black shorts as he has a headband on his head as well bandages on his right arm, "My Name is Neji Hyuga and you are not worthy of knowing anything about me commoner."

"Remove that arrogant tone of voice boy you are no prince at all there is only one clan that ruled a nation on their own and you are not apart of them boy you are not anyone's better." Said Grayfia who is sitting in Naruto's lap along with winter

"You have no right to talk th-" Neji was cut off as he is frozen in solid ice. "You need to cool your head child." Said Grayfia

They are shocked then Asuma went "My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I am in charge of team ten." as Asuma sees one of his student as well others are checking on Neji who is now in a block of frozen ice. With Lee and tenten trying to get him out of the ice but it is to strong for them to break.

A boy with a lazy aura as he a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm, he is Shikamaru Nara as he lets out a big yawns while saying "great, this has become more troublesome than before"

As a girl with long platinum blonde as she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her forehead protector worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers, she is Ino Yamanaka, "How about we learn more about the mystery team."

"How about no and information about me is private and need to know and you miss who likes to have all the info. Does not need to know at all at this moment in time." Said Naruto and Ino was not happy with that she is not in control of this at all.

The last member is Choji Akimichi who is wearing. a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. He is eating a bag of chips.

Naruto looks at him and says "Boy you need more protein. Get rid of the body you have now and gain muscle." as Choji asks "why?"

"The way you are now what will hurt more a pillow of feathers or a pillow filled with Bricks." Explains Naruto as he is removing his top and they are seeing muscle and not any fat on him. "Muscle is heavier. So You might want to think on this Yes you can expand but still ok. See what works ok." Said Naruto as he puts his shirt to back on.

"I'm going to kill him!" says Choji as both Ino and Shikamaru are holding him back as Shikamaru says "calm down Choji that guy doesn't know what he's talking about!" as Choji says "yes he does! You can see it on his face!" as Ino is thinking that this Naruto guy might have a point but it's not worth killing him as Naruto is standing as he wondering of what he did wrong that cause Choji to be this angry toward him as he watching team two holding back on their teammate.

Then Choji Broke and punches Naruto who Grabs the hand and removes the scythe from his back and has it at his neck "Don't try it" Then he get hit in the face and Naruto does not move. The hand is moved and Naruto looks fine after that "Is that what you call a punch" says Naruto as he walks away. "You are too Fluffy. That Diet will do more harm than good one day."

Naruto sits back down and looks at the last team. "I am Shino." said a boy wearing dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar who is now named Shino Aburame.

"I-I a-am H-Hinata Hyuga." Said a now named Nervous Hinata Hyuga she is wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck.

"Ok you are not a Like a Hyuga should be. I know a hyuga acts like mister Ice pop over there so. What is going on?" Asked Grayfia.

Kurenai Explains "because of what her father and the elders of the clan, she has no self confidence a-and well" she isn't sure if she tell them the rest of the story to a group of strangers. "The high standards of a "Noble" Clan and she is to much like her mother?" Asked Naruto who knows the hyugas are playing nobles but they are not that Noble. But arrogant as all hell.

Hinata nods to that, Naruto sees and says "Y-Yes m-my father and elders are really making my life harder."

Naruto nods and says "That is pathetic your father is a coward and is not raising you the way he should. He should not be putting you down but encouraging you instead. But your clan is really setting the standards way to fucking high. It shows they are scared of change and what could happen. Your father is also Afraid of something else. When we return I will deal with him. I hate cowards taking it out on others."

"Hey back off blonde boy! Hinata is my woman and do anything I don't like, I will kill you myself if my name isn't Kiba Inuzuka!"

Then he finds the same Aura that scared Gai and Lee Returns and so did the person. "You should know this She can choose who she is with and she is not yours. Now let me set this straight with you mutt. Anger me and you will lose what makes you a man. Not that you have anything down there to begin with." Said Naruto in a deadly Serious voice as Kiba looks scared but then said something that pretty much sealed his doom "yeah right, I bet your all talk and in fact nothing more than a pussy who runs away at the sight of a fight or blood."

Then he is sent flying and Naruto is right behind him with the Scythe off his back "Challenge accepted." Naruto then Grabs Kiba from the tree and Slashes his chest making it Bleed and he says "Pathetic really" as Kiba screams in panic as he says "y-you f-fucking a-asshole!"

"I have ended many lives and you are scared of a little bit of blood. Tell me boy. Do you fear Death?" Asked Naruto is a very scary voice with the apparition appearing behind Naruto and that looks like death.

Kiba is frozen in fear as he feels like a puppy facing a massive wolf, An Alpha wolf a true predator. The other teams and the clients are shocked While Grayfia and Winter are turned on. They are rubbing their thighs together.

Naruto then lets kiba fall to the ground and calls to his girls "Winter, Grayfia Come we have a whore-monger to deal with." "Yes Naruto!" They respond with that and follow him not even the clients Grandson can get them to come back as the elderly man say the only thing he could say "fuck" as he felt cold embrace of death, Kakashi is thinking 'h-he's o-on a whole different level of the genins here, h-he's like a person who had faced of what the world had to throw him and more' Now that being has a target and it will not end well for the man.

Time skip two hours later

"Come on we have to Argh!" shouted a man before he lost his head to a scythe. It was a massacre all of the guards were slaughtered. The heavy aura of death is in the air as Naruto and his two lovely ladies are walking down the hallway as they are looking for their target, they cut down anyone in their way. They then hear whimpering and the have Naruto cut the door open and find Gato scared and pissing himself all alone in his office.

They smirk and grab him and give him a good beating then they rob him.

The bridge the next day

As a lone man standing as he doesn't know that Gato is dead or was captured as he is waiting for Kakashi and his genin brats to show up as he hears "i believe you are Zabuza Momochi" say a voice from behind as now named Zabuza who has has grey skin and bandages on his mouth as he wearing blue clothes with a massive sword on his back.

As he sees Naruto with Winter and Grayfia walking beside him as Naruto is dragging Gato as the little man is barely alive as he was beaten to near death as Naruto says "you might as well give up, as this doesn't have anything to pay you anymore or even intended to pay you at all."

Zabuza looks at them like he does not believe him then Naruto smacks Gato and says "Go ahead tell him Everything you had own is gone and tell of you had planned while you are at it." as he has his scythe at gato's neck.

Like That Gato spills his plans to kill Zabuza as he never intended to pay and Winter holds out a scroll to Zabuza with the payment and a little extra. "Take your follower and head back to the mist the war is over. It has been for two years now. Head home Mei is calling everyone back." said Winter

Zabuza looks into Winter's eyes and sees that she is telling the truth. "Very well. Haku come on we are going home." as he walks away.

And when he is done, Kakashi and the others appeared at the bridge and see only Naruto, Winter and Grayfia and no Zabuza and/or the mask ninja and they have a beaten Gato, "Here is your weak Tyrant pathetic Really. Weak Thugs as guards but so much fun killing them, and this so called powerful man was hiding behind his money, thinking that would protect him but as you can see" he kicks Gato's side hard and Gato in pain for that, Tazuna is surprised that Gato is right in front of him for punishment.

"He is all yours and punish him in anyway you want and this is his money." Said Naruto who threw a scroll toward Tazuna who had catch it then walks up to gato and grabs the man who has been a monster to his home and people as he says "Your getting of what you deserve for what you been doing to us for years" as Gato is saying 'no' as he being dragged away.

Naruto and his girls then head back to the house for their stuff. "Well your job was to guard him ours was Gato. Have fun." Said Winter as the others are lost for words.

They were having trouble and this team came in and just destroyed Gato like he was nothing than an ant and five Genin are not happy. One thinks that power should be his. The next one is angry because "her" Sasuke-kun is Angry.

The third because this upstart up staged him and the last is angry because fate said he should have beaten Gato. The fifth same as the second one **(A/N Ugh I just died typing that up)**

As Kureani says "one thing is for sure, they know how get things done, but I can't tell if they took down Gato like it was easy or were their serious" as she can't get a read on them, as Kiba says "who cares! I'm going to kill him for what he did to me!"

"Not the best Idea that man can scare anyone. I felt his power and Damn he is strong as all hell. I don't think that your clan could help you against him." Said Gai

"I think we should check out Gato's mansion." said Asuma then a bottle of Ginger pills land at their feet and they see Naruto threw them "Take them you will need them." says Naruto as everyone are lost to all hell, as Kakashi says "wait you know the Shadow clone jutsu?"

"Yeah my teacher taught me the jutsu now Hinata I wish to talk to you" says Naruto as he walks up to her as she bit lost as she nervous follows but then.

"Hey what are you doing with my woman you fucking asshole" says Kiba but then Naruto appeared in front of him and grabs Kiba by the back of his head and slams him onto the floor which is made of concrete.

"Stay out of this and Don't you have a base of a tyrant to see I would hurry it won't be there forever. By tonight it will Explode but it will not hit to forrest I would hurry." says Naruto.

Like that, Naruto walks away with Hinata following him as she wonders of what their going to talk about, Naruto then stops and says "Well Hinata it seems that a marriage contract was made before we were born" and Hinata is shock by hearing this "m-marriage c-contract? W-what are you talking about?" says Hinata as she lost for words, Naruto pulls out the contract and shows Hinata the contract as she reads it and found out that it was made by her mother Hitomi Hyuga along with Both of Naruto's parents.

"It seems your father did know and agreed with it while keeping the elders at bay. I was not kidding those elders think the clan is "Noble" but no other clan enslaves their family" says Naruto as Hinata says "s-so w-what do we do now?" as she doesn't know what to do, "We will get to know eachother but Remember I do have other contracts and two about to be three top Fiances" says Naruto as Hinata says "b-but a are you sure that you want me though? I-i'm v-ver-" Naruto stops her.

"The contracts says FIRST born Daughter not second born and you are the first born, unless that's not you meant to say" says Naruto as Hinata says "y-yes c-cause i-i'm v-very weak, y-your better off without m-"

"Enough you are not weak, you are strong in your own way we just need to find a style that fits you. You just have not found it you are strong. You just have to Believe and protect those you care about, well except for Kiba, I'm sure you don't like him at all"

Hinata nods at that and says "W-Well I do have to go with the teams to the mansion" as she about to go but Naruto says "wait if you want, you can talk to me when you need to talk to someone, you know to let it all out"

Hinata nods and she lets it all out with the clone listening to all of her worries, her fears, how she hated to be compare to her little sister when in truth she's been holding back cause she loved her little sister, as well her hopes and dreams and she also hates about her cousin always talking about fate, And that the elders are really pushing her and trying to get her branded with the bird caged seal from day in and day out, as she letting tears that she been keeping in for so long, until finally she stops and the clone just says.

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff you been keeping in" says Naruto, Hinata nods and the clone asks "Now do you feel better?" Hinata nods and the clone says "Good now when you head to the mansion be ready you will see a lot of dead bodies but don't tell the others though" as he poofs away as Hinata smiles as she goes back to the others.

Meanwhile with the real Naruto

Naruto, the real one, is laying on the beach of a rivers with Winter and Grayfia have their feet in the nice cooling river water, "Oh we need this and when we get home I need a shower that Uchiha and mutts stares make me feel Dirty." Said Grayfia with Winter agreeing they are thankful they are not on the same team as those shits.

As Naruto says "I wonder how MIra is been doing since we were gone for so long?"

Well they had letters together maybe being a model, watching her siblings, the works as well rejecting any man that been asking her on dates and not just that, she will kick ass to there who try take it too far, She only wants one person in her life and that person is Naruto.

She also has turn down marriage offers from left and right, and Naruto smiles upon reading that part of Mira's letters, She wants to be in his arms only and wants him back Soon. She wants to see him and scare those idiots away.

"Well one thing for sure, Mira had waited long enough so we will kick it on high gear and come back home fast tomorrow, what do you girls say?" said Naruto, He hears a cheer from them.

At the blood filled mansion

Everyone but Hinata are grossed out by the sight of the mansion as there's bodies everywhere their see, from the roof to the grounds, as Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma now know why Naruto is going blow up this place, it's a horrifying sight, Bodies missing heads, Bodies impaled by ice and so many other things. Their is also a message "These cowards deserve no burials." Below it is a skull.

"My god they went to town here and I hope they freed the prisoners." Said Kurenai with her hand over her mouth then they hear puking and they see Ino and Sakura who did not take the Ginger pills. Now they know why the clone gave them the pills as both girls are puking out their guts as Kakashi and Asuma remember them saying 'we are not taking something from a jerk like him' and now their paying the price as the senseis tell the genin to stay put for this.

Gai looks around and sees the skull and takes a closer look "I think I have seen this somewhere before but I can't remember. It was before Naruto was born really" says Gai as Kakashi is looking a head of a guy who stab by three ice spears through the eyes and mouth, "I say this is Grayfia's work and they are fast with what they do. I hope we never make them our enemies Konoha would not be able to survive at all. They massacred this army and they did this with perfect aim they knew what they were hitting."

Asuma sees someone split in two and the upper half grabs his leg shocking him a bit "P-Please h-help me. Plea…." He died before he could finish what he was saying.

"I think you could make a genjutsu like this Kurenai" says Kakashi as Kureani says "on this scale? I don't think so, there's no genjutsu in the world that could cover this up"

"No what I mean is use what we are seeing as a genjutsu this is scary it would work." Said Kakashi as Kurenai says "Kakashi I have to break it to you, but this is all real, as I don't sense any Genjutsu that was-"

"Kurenai What Kakashi is saying that Take what we see here and make it into one of your Genjutsu "The Massacre Mansion" I can see that you trapping enemies into an illusion that looks like this" says Asuma with Kurenai getting it now, "oh I guess I misunderstood you, after all this scares me very much" say Kurenai as she starts making a Genjutsu out of this Then Asuma sees a tag and the message said "Work fast this place will be gone by midnight. When the clock tolls Twelve, time is up. Boom it is gone, never seen again. Signed Naruto P.S. Do. You. Fear. DEATH!" Kurenai Decides to use "Do You Fear Death?" As well in the Genjutsu as she feels more scared then before as she finally finishes as she says "let's get the hell out of here, i don't want be in here anymore" as she heads toward the exit, "Yeah I agree with you on that." Said Kakashi as he checks the time Five minutes to Midnight "OH SHIT MOVE WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT MOVE!" as all four Jounins run outside as fast as they can, and when they do, they grab their Genins and move far away from the mansion.

Five minutes later

The clock starts to toll Midnight then BOOOOM. They turned to see the mansion is on fire in a massive fireball and that fireball goes through many colors untils it ends on white and black flames as all four teams look at this with Kakashi thinking 'that kid is too powerful' as he and the others keep looking at the flames burning.

As they head to the village, and on the way back, all four teams see Gato getting the beat shit out of him by everyone in the wave, They are wondering where Naruto and his team is as they appeared Tazuna's home, They find a Note saying they went back to konoha.

The senseis sigh and they all get some sleep.

The next Morning

Naruto and his girls were already heading out of the wave village and they are heading to konoha at top speed.

They wanted see Mirajane and fast. Plus the ladies had to see their parents or mother, in Winter's case, since she found out that her father died from unknown case and no one knows how it happened. But she has her mother and little sister plus one bratty little brother.

As Naruto went to Mirajane's place by himself as Grayfia went home to see her folks after a long time, as Naruto knocks on the door and it didn't take long as Naruto see a girl opens the door which if he remembers right that it's Mira's little sister, Lisanna, she has short while hair as she wearing clothes for training as she says "um can I help you?" as it seems that she doesn't remember Naruto, after all she was very little when he lift.

"Don't you recognize me Lisanna?" says Naruto, Lisanna looks a little closer then sees the whisker marks and knows who it is "Naruto-nii!" Lisanna hugs him and he hugs her back as she says "it's been forever! Where have you been! Neesan has worry sick!" as she lets go of Naruto and welcomes him in.

Naruto looks around and says to Lisanna "I would like this to be a surprise please do not ruin it or You remember how I use to punish you?" Lisanna shivers the tickle monster. "Understood she will be back soon about thirty minutes from her last modeling show today." Says Lisanna as Naruto nods as he says "alright I will wait until she gets here" as he goes sits down in the kitchen and waits.

Thirty minutes later

"Hide Naruto-nii she is coming." Said Lisanna and Naruto hides as Mira come in as she wearing a dress as she's grumbling "Stupid idiots I told them my heart belongs to one person and they are not him." She then sighs and looks at a picture of her, Naruto, winter and Grayfia. "Oh my sweet Naruto where are you. I miss you very much." Said Mirajane **(she is wearing her normal dress)** then she hears Lisanna Giggle then Mirajane looks at her and says "and what's so funny Lisanna?" as she's not in the mood right now.

Then someone covers her eyes and says "Guess who." as Mirajane says "Elfman, I'm not in mood for your games, since you always use Naruto's voice to trick me"

"Oh is my lovely angel not happy that I am back that hurts Mira-tenshi." Said the voice then Mira freezes only one person called her tenshi.

She removes the hands and turns around to see Naruto and she gets very teary eye as she says "y-your back! Your really back!" as she tackles Naruto and hugs him tightly, Naruto chuckles and hugs her close and says "Yeah I am back and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

After a few minutes they get off the floor and head into the living room and Naruto sits on the couch and Mira snuggles up to him "So I hear that you have been having some guy trouble Mira." said Naruto as Mira says "sigh you have no idea, everyday since you and others left and to make it worse, that Sasuke nonstop trying to make me his wife like every single day" as she lay down her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh yeah I met that fucking brat yesterday. He has the look that he wants power and will kill for it, no matter the price" Said Naruto who has Mirajane closer and says "But You already have your man, me." as Mira says "oh Naruto~" as she kisses Naruto deeply.

As Lisanna thinking 'and now their making out, right in front of me, like I'm not here at all' Then they break for air as they hear a knock on the door "Mirajane please marry me!" It was a rich noble who wants her as his wife.

Mirajane was about to deal with it but Naruto got to the door first and has his aura of Death around him. He opens the door and noble and his guards are scared by what they see as their see Naruto who has his scythe out as he says "look here pal, Mira doesn't want to marry, and it doesn't matter if you have money, because I alway won her heart and there's no way I'm letting it go, so try me, I dare you" as he look like that he's ready to kill.

"Guards Get him!" Said the Angry noble men but then they hear "Enough!" They turn to see the Fire Daimyo.

"But." The noble tries to say "No buts The young man is someone very high up he has my respect as he did help me out so enough go back to the capital now." Orders the Daimyo and the nobleman runs with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you my friend but why are you here If I may ask?" Asked Naruto who puts his scythe on his shoulder. "Oh I was talking to the Hokage about the Chunin exams and I am surprised to see you here." said the Fire Daimyo

"Well my Spy network told me it was safe to return but I still don't know why I did. Though being with Mira would be a good reason." said Naruto as Daimyo says "well I'm no doctor of the mind but often times, trauma can be very difficult to overcome"

"True but I still don't like the way the village has not changed I mean the Uchiha is having his ass kissed to much he is earning nothing at all. He does not know the meaning of hard work" says Naruto as Daimyo "just do of what you think is right and who knows if you decide become Hokage, you can do so much changes here for the better, but for now I must head off, the 3rd Hokage and I have much to talk about" as he and his guards walk away.

Naruto then closes the door and heads back to mirajane who is shocked along with her sister. "What?" asked Naruto

"You know the Daimyo?" Asked a shocked lisanna. Naruto nods and explains "Yes I do I did visit the capital and saved him and his wife from an assassin and he was friends with my parents. So after saving them we have been good friends I even trained some Samurai to see beyond the shadows and see things that should not be like an assassin." Said Naruto as he says it like it's not a big deal.

Mirajane and Lisanna nods then the door opens and Elfman comes in with Winter and Grayfia "Let me guess Willow wants to see me winter?" Asked Naruto and she nods. As Grayfia's parents are fine with Naruto and her dating.

"Well dinner at my place?" asks Naruto and everyone cheers as Mira remembers something "oh that right! Naruto I have made something for you, hold on" says Mira as she goes to her room to get it.

It didn't take long as their see Mirajane come with a box with a tag that has Naruto's name on it, as she says to him "go on,take it and open it," Naruto does so as he opens the box and a see a coat with silver theme with a black X on the back, with a skull on it and it is a trench coat. "I love it Mirajane thank you. I will try it on at my house." Said Naruto and he leads everyone to his house or compound with a mansion.

Which to all but Winter and Grayfia are surprised by this as they turn to Naruto and say "how?!"

"Well when I returned the Hokage gave me everything my parents owned by order of the Daimyo. He also got everyone who stole money from me back with interest. They thought I should have nothing. But many lost things like houses, business and other things but they can do nothing about it at all." Explained Naruto who is smiling as all but two said 'wow' as Naruto tell them to come and cover their mouths since he didn't have the chance to clean it after all.

"Sorry, I will have the shadow clones to clean it give me a minute." Naruto makes Shadow clones and they start to clean while he starts to make dinner as well but he makes a few more clones to pick up a few things that he's missing as the others are waiting as their see a clone cleaning the chairs which didn't take long as the chair are now clean to sit on.

They sit down and start to talk about what has been happening in life, which tales were told by both sides as Mirajane "wait this woman named Mei had in fact give Naruto a kiss in front of everyone for a job well done?" says, Grayfia and winter both nod and Grayfia says "there were so many jealous idiots that wanted to be in Naruto's place and I think Naruto was shock by the kiss since he wasn't expected it at all" as she starts giggling.

Then the bell rings and Grayfia gets it and lets in willow and her two other children Weiss and Whitley Schnee as Weiss runs up to Winter and gives her a big hug, "Oh onee-sama I have missed you" says Weiss as she's not going to let Winter go as Winter pats her head "Weiss, can you let me go?"

Weiss just shakes her head no but her little brother takes after their father too much "why are you even back Winter? After all you left us behind for who knows what"

"So the little brat is speaking about the master of the house in his own house. Gee that is not very polite you little child." Said a voice and the turn to see Naruto who has a frown on his face "I got back from a mission dealing with five brats who know nothing of the world at all and neither do you." he said as whiteley says "and why should I care about what you say?!"

Then he has a very demonic scythe at his throat "Let's see I can kill you over a thousand ways and can make it look like an accident and no one would ever know what really happen. You will behave or I will throw you out of my house and compound. Trust me on this boy." Said Naruto with the aura of death and the apparition appearing again.

And everyone but Winter and Grayfia as their say "w-what is that?!"

"What is what?" Asked Naruto and they are looking at Naruto like he is insane but they decide to drop it for now, as Naruto shrugs it as he goes back cooking which his clones that he had send had just come back with the things he needs.

Willow goes into the kitchen and says "It has been a while I am glad you are doing well."

"Yeah it is good to see you as well willow. You look like you have not aged a day at all. What is your secret?" Said Naruto who smiles. Willow giggles and says "Oh Naruto you rascal are you hitting on little old me" as she blushing with Whitely not liking this at all.

And so, they had a good time with each other's company as well catching up, Willow also helps cook and sees Naruto has some wonderful choices for food and spices.

They are talking and catching up and Naruto asks "So willow how is the company and how far has weiss come in training?"

"The company is well and Weiss has come very far and I am sorry for my son he takes after his father more than he really should have." Said willow as she slicing up some meat as Naruto says "if you want, when he gets way out of line, send him to me, I will set him straight"

"It will help a whole lot. So what teams did you have to work with?" asked willow and Naruto tells her what happened on the mission.

"Wow your sensei taught you a lot and taught you well." said willow then they hear a ding meaning dinner is ready Naruto tells them all to go wash their hands and they all do. Naruto and willow get the food on the table, and so, everyone begin to eat as they enjoy the food and good company. Though Whitley still does not like Naruto at all he was hitting on his mother and he threatened him Whitley Schnee no one does that and gets away with it.

—

 **P: Well what do you all think and some ideas I will be using from other authors but before you try something I have permission from them.**

 **P: Now if you are guessing the answer will be given to you next chapter. Promise now, like the story, follow and leave a review no flames please they will be ignored and destroyed.**

 ***gateway opens up out of nowhere and blaze hears Dealt's voice through it then he is spit out of it***

 **P: The hell.**

 **D: Where am i? I thought I was heading to Lemon after leaving Futa life *notice Blaze*oh blaze there you are!**

 **P: Wait. Hold the phone. You were in another story?**

 **D: Yup! And oh! Get this, in that story, it doesn't have a Naruto or Naruko! *he opens other gateway for us to leave***

 **P: Oh boy that is different ok to Lemon and you will fill me in on it.**

 ***as both Blaze and Dealt walk into the gateway as it closed and vanishes from sight***


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***Blaze walks out of the gateway***

 **P:HELLO EVERYONE! I am so happy that this story is well liked 37 favorites and 33 follows in a short amount of time that was the last time I checked. THANK YOU EVERYONE. Now that is taken care of. Welcome to chapter 2 of Naruto of the Four Horsemen.**

 **P: Now I wonder how Dealt is doing? The insane bastard. Now last chapter Naruto along with Grayfia and Winter left Konoha and then after sometime returned to the village. They dealt with gato. They also reunited with Mirajane and their families. One Whitley Schnee was insulting Naruto in his own house.**

 **P:Well that is done. Remember I own nothing at all. Please enjoy it.**

—

 **Naruto of the Four Horsemen**

Naruto is resting with his three girls. It has been three months since the dinner reunion. Things went crazy. The council mainly the Civilian council ordered that he appear before them. Him a Shinobi who takes orders from the Hokage only. He put them in their place after they found out who his sensei was. They tried so hard to get him under their thumb. He broke them. Hiashi and Naruto also talked. But what shocked many was when they passed by the office of the clan head they heard Hiashi laughing. After that Naruto and Hinata got to know each other and Hiashi has been keeping the hyuuga elders off their backs.

He also found out that the raikage never ordered the kidnapping of his daughter. Now Naruto is wondering how Koyuki is doing.

Which is why he had planned to visit Koyuki since there's a festival going on at the land of spring, before their leave, an Anbu appeared telling Naruto and the girls that the Hokage would like to see them.

Hokage's office

A elderly man wearing a rode with a red hat with Fire Kanji on it as he looks toward Naruto, Grayfia and Winter, Team 7 and team 10 "There better be a very good Reason for this." Said Naruto who was not happy.

"Baka Respect the hokage now!" Shouted Sakura and the aura of Death arrives and Naruto says "A certain someone should be quiet before a certain someone loses their voice Via surgery." Said a cold voiced Naruto and that scared the Genin.

"There is a good reason we have a mission request from spring for security and you three were mentioned by name. So I am sending all of you to spring to Guard the festival." as Naruto, Grayfia and Winter are having the same thought 'there goes our fun'.

"Also Naruto you know Koyuki better than any of the teams so you and your two friends are to guard her. She asked for you three to guard her." Said the third Hokage as Naruto says "but why are they here?" while pointing at both Team 7 & 10, "Back up you three are in charge of this mission." said the third

Naruto sighs and says "Fine but they will not question me at all. If They do, I hope you like to be tied up in a upside down within a gay bar. With chakra suppressing seals so you can't escape." Threatened Naruto and by tone of voice he meant it as Kakashi has his eye on him as he thinking 'truly, what is he?' as Sasuke humphs and says "like I ca-"

Sasuke has a scythe at his bits and is ready to cut them off "Is that Understood little Sasuke cause I can remove one thing you need to rebuild your clan. Don't test me at all and do so, well you will know it" says Naruto as aura of death is well staring deeply into Sasuke, in fact they could a very soft yet quite voice that simply says "your death will be merciless and cruel"

Sasuke is shaking at the threat. "Gather the things you need we will be doing a bag check NO EXCEPTIONS!" Ordered Naruto as he sees both teams standing there as Naruto barks "right now you damn fools!" Then the teams run out of the room to do as told.

"Good Girls make sure no one enters I must talk with the Hokage alone." Said Naruto and they nod and leave the room "I might have some bad news but I need you to send your spymaster to this person and he will give the answers." said Naruto and The hokage looks confused as he keeps talking "Your spymaster will be meeting someone of my network and they can also find your last student."

Upon hearing this and the 3rd says "what makes you so sure about this Naruto?" as he looked at Naruto.

"My spy network is about two hundred plus Shinobi and Kunoichi that can get me info and how long has your students spy network been looking there is also some info about old snake face." Said Naruto and the third is shocked.

Naruto then walks out to get ready for the mission.

Timeskip

The Konoha gates

The two teams are lined up and Naruto with Grayfia and Winter are standing in front of them. "I did say we were going to do this. So BAG CHECK!" Said Naruto in a commanding voice.

They went to Asuma first and he showed them that he had the right things and it continued until it reached Sakura and Ino. "We are not telling you what is in our bags idiot you are not incharge." They shouted

"The Hokage did say I am in charge so Grayfia look through Ino's bag and winter look through Sakura's bag." said Naruto who is really not in the mood and his girls took the bags and looked through them then dumped them out.

What they saw was not for the mission. Make up, fake love potions, lingerie and nothing for the mission, Naruto gets very, very mad as he comes up to them and smacks each of them on the head, with force of an angry eagle mother protecting her nest. "Go home and pack for a mission this is not vacation. You are going to spring to WORK go now." Ordered Naruto.

They are scared and run home and pack again "Pathetic and really they are putting us behind." Said Winter who is not happy at all as Grayfia says "but not all are bad."

Naruto nods "At least Tenten and Lee are able to handle things and but remember those two are fangirls." said Naruto.

After a few minutes the girls return and have their bags checked again and things checked out.

"Alright let's move out." Said Naruto as they all left for spring

Two hours later

Naruto has his eyes twitching in rage as he's herding complaining from both Ino and Sakura as they keep saying that it's too hot or their feet hurt and so on and he's breaking point is nearly there, but someone beats him to it and it's Winter.

"SUCK IT UP! This is the Shinobi and Kunoichi life and no one will hold your hand. So Keep up or get left behind where you might get raped by bandits or eaten by wolves or worse. We need to keep going to the water country as it is two days away. We pick up a boat there and then head to spring." Said winter.

They shout "Shut up Winter-baka our damn feet hurt can't we take a break!" They shout

"We take a break when it is time to set up camp and their will be night watches EVERYONE must do a watch at night!" Said Naruto who had reached his breaking point, so has his girls then grayfia looks at the senseis and says "Both of you really need to fix them cause you both suck as senseis." says Grayfia as both Kakashi and Asuma thinking 'at last she let us down gentl-' as Winter steps in and says "no their horrible senseis, if they're not willing to break their students and don't so soon, they will won't live for very long"

Both Asuma and Kakashi take a huge blow to their pride and their title as sensei as Naruto says "they might as well be dropped out of the program. Daughter of a clan head and civilian council member be damned, it does not matter."

Ino and Sakura are getting Angrier by the second of hearing all of this as the whole group keeps moving.

Then as night gets closer Naruto finds a nice spot for them to camp the night. "We camp here for the night and Sakura and Ino have the first watch, Sasuke and sai second watch, Grayfia and winter third watch Kakashi and Asuma fourth watch Shikamaru and choji have fifth watch and I take the last one." said Naruto

The others nod but Sakura and Ino are not happy "Hey Naruto-baka we need our Beauty sleep so we will not take a shift." They said Defying Naruto but the knife passed their ears taking a bit of their hair. "I don't care. You became a shinobi to protect and die for your village if you don't want to do this then you should not be a kunoichi at all. You have the first watch." Said Naruto in a very cold voice and They shiver and quickly nod in understanding.

Then so the long night began, Nothing really happened and Naruto had a way to keep them awake and it worked when someone was about to fall asleep on their watch they got a nasty shock from a seal they were all forced to wear as they look beat tired to all hell.

Then it was Naruto's turn and he took to the trees and has clones help him do this.

The sun started to rise and Naruto had clones get some food and he woke everyone up. Grayfia and Winter come out of their shared tent just fine, same with Asuma and Kakashi. But the same could not be said about the Genin which he thinks if he was their sensei, he would break them and remold them to be true ninjas but in the end they are nothing but greenhorns.

Sakura and Ino looked like they did not sleep at all. "Good morning Greenhorns how did you all sleep?" Asked Naruto who is still in the tree. Sakura and Ino are Angry so angry they ran up the tree to beat him to death. When they reached Naruto's branch and they got closer he jumped higher and cut the branch making them fall to the ground screaming as Kakashi and Asuma saw this and they didn't know what they should do. Then they are pushed but Grayfia and Winter and their students land on them and they groan in pain with Shikamaru say "how the heck can that guy who is two years older us can be awake at this evil hour"

"Hey I was trained by a sadist and truthfully I always get up early and Train or go for a run. It is a good way to keep yourself in shape. Mister I come from a clan of lazy men who all say troublesome. No wonder the women of your clan are always angry." said Naruto as Shikamaru looks at him then he sighs and says "troublesome"

"Yeah I know that is the catchphrase of all the males of your clan now I have jobs for you Greenhorns. That is cooking breakfast." said Naruto as his clones return with food and it is mainly meat and a few bugs which "ewww! There is no way we are eating that and bugs! We want-"

"I don't care out in the wild you eat what you can get nothing more nothing less so GET COOKING! Taste testers are Kakashi and Asuma. Don't worry Grayfia can deal with the food poisoning" says Naruto as he's not going to listen to their crap this early in the morning.

Asuma and Kakashi gulp.

Time skip an hour later

It seems that sakura, Ino, and sai Suck at cooking. But Sasuke is okay with it. Choji is a natural cause of his clan. Shikamaru helped Choji out. So they are eating Choji's cooked food. "Choji I have to say good Job now to let you know if you greenhorns failed then I would have cooked. But again Choji does a good job." Said Naruto who took a leg of the deer and took a big bite out of it and ate the meat of it.

As Ino and Sakura look at theirs as Ino says "can I get something else? I'm trying to watch my weight afte-"

Winter Smacks her hard and says "You will eat the meat and you will not waste the food. Being on a diet is the worst thing for a kunoichi to do, because you won't able to build up strength, stamina and bodily development" as she said that, she places her arms under her breasts which are Double D cup and they look at Grayfia who is Double E as she is eating deer meat and so does Winter when she come to their food with Ino thinking 'y-you mean i-if I keep doing my diet, I will be flat as Sakura?!' as she's has a look of despair upon realizing the truth.

Naruto knows that look and says "Not only that but you will not have the energy to do many things. Also you look like you have not eaten in months." Naruto then takes another bite as he adds in "no wonder that you are no flat in the chest area" says Naruto as he keeps eating.

Ino looks more into despair at that. She then starts to eat slowly but Sakura says "I will not believe it I WANT SOMETHING ELSE!" Then her meal is taken away and spilt between Grayfia and Choji and Winter says "Fine then go hungry for all I care, cause in the end, it will be your downfall"

Sakura is not happy at all and goes to find her own food. But after ten minutes came back without anything as she passed out cause she's so low on energy.

Naruto just shakes his head and mutters "Idiot." Then says "When we are done we move out and keep heading toward the water country." the others nod.

Time skip, a day later

As the group finally made it to the land of water, as their docking villages of land of water, Naruto went over and talked to a captain of whose ship is going to the spring country. "Sure I will take you all. Hop aboard." Said the captain and Naruto turns to the others and says "You heard the captain get on." The teams get on the ship, and like that they make their way to the Land of Spring.

And during the sail, Shikamaru is rubbing Choji's back as the big bone boy isn't used to the seas and it's waves. Then A familiar bottle of pills appears in front of Choji and they are in Naruto's hand "Take a ginger pill it will soothe your stomach" as Choji takes it and swallows it and waits a good awhile before it could take affect, but it turns out it only takes a few minutes to take affect and Choji thanks Naruto.

"Your welcome these pills are a godsend I keep them on hand just in case someone needs them" says Naruto which reminds him that he will need to restock them, as he leaves the two and goes over to Winter and Grayfia as he asks them of their thoughts on both teams.

"They need a lot of work the only ones who are ready to be ninjas are Shikamaru and Choji. The senseis need to break the girls of this fangirl mind set but it's going to hard that's for sure but I can't say the same for that Uchiha boy and Sai"

"I don't trust them at all they are giving me some bad vibes really. The Uchiha is power hungry and Sai seems emotionless and that is not normal really." Said Winter as she isn't sure if she could do anything to him and plus his 'smile' creeped her out somehow, "I agree with you two on this but for now, I can't wait to See Koyuki again. It would be nice." said Naruto as he cracks a smile, with Grayfia says "we haven't seen her since we help her free her land and its people."

They smile and are hoping things are well in spring.

Time skip

The Spring Daimyo palace

Koyuki who has long black hair as she wears her Daimyo kimono as she goes over paperwork as there are plans for the Spring Flower Festival. She looks at the most important picture on her desk. It has her Grayfia, Winter and Naruto all smiling and Koyuki is holding a little bundle. It was taken two years ago as she smiles and says.

"Oh how I miss you all but more so you Naruto" says Koyuki and she badly wants to see Naruto again, Then a maid comes in and says the teams from Konoha are here.

Koyuki nods and tells her to bring them to the throne room.

When the teams of Konoha entered She was on her throne talking to her manager, as she says "welcome Teams of Konoha for answering the mission an-" she opens her eyes and sees Naruto is among them.

"Good to see you again Daimyo Koyuki. Really I had plans of enjoying the festival but I would gladly guard you again. Now can you tell us who is planning to attack during the festival." said Naruto who turned into his professional mode.

Koyuki answers "We are not exactly sure but these are rogue warriors. Why we don't know. But I feel safer with extra Security."

Then another maid comes in with a sleeping two year old child. The child is wearing a baby size Kimono and her hair is blonde with black highlights. The child is a girl. Who then wakes up and looks around then her eyes land on Naruto and she starts to giggle and has her hands out his way.

Naruto smiles goes up and kisses the child on the forehead and tickles her stomach making her giggles which everyone but Winter and Grayfia are confused as Ino and Sakura say "so cute" and the little girl Grabs Naruto's fingers and starts to pull it and he chuckles then says "You could not wait to grab my finger could you?"

She just giggles and Koyuki says "That is my daughter Tsuki. Though she takes more after her father than me." She is not revealing who the father is at all yet.

Then she says "Well you are allowed to shop and I hope that you will do your jobs please but Naruto, Grayfia and Winter please stay I wish to talk to you."

The two leaves but Sasuke is not happy at all. Who does that loser think he is being allowed to stay and talk to the Daimyo. 'He has no right or the statis to even be in the same room alone with her that low life he will learn his place soon.' thought Sasuke who is planning to show Naruto his place in the world.

When the teams leave and the doors close.

Koyuki smiles and says "It has been a few months since your last visit you three I hope you visit more."

"We are trying but being ninjas it is getting harder and the civilian council is trying to get Naruto under their thumb but he is putting them in their place where they belong." said Winter

"I would like to visit more. It does suck that I can't see my daughter everyday. But we have until the mission is done to catch up with each other." said Naruto

They spent the time catching up and even in the bedroom.

The next week

The Festival

The Shinobi are doing well guarding the festival. Sasuke is getting stared at by preteen girls but Naruto has the eyes of princesses and other high ranking Noble daughters. He saved many of them. He has gained many of their affections. Plus out of the teams Naruto is the better looking out of them all.

It all seems Quiet then Naruto hears something and sees a kunai with a bomb and he shouts out "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" When the people moved the Kunai landed and exploded. Naruto looks up and sees Aoi Rokusho, a missing ninja from the village of the Konoha for stealing the Raijin, and Naruto's pain in his neck.

Naruto looks at the teams and orders "GET KOYUKI OUT OF HERE NOW! I will handle them." Grayfia and Winter Nod and force the teams to follow getting Koyuki out of there and Koyuki's thoughts are 'be safe Naruto.'

Naruto made sure they were gone then pulls out a Demonic Scythe **(Death's scythe from Darksider)** and splits them into two.

Aoi was bragging then he sees the scythes and freezes "N-No i-it c-can't b-be T-The Demonic Angel of Death."

Naruto smiles evil and the fight of getting to Aoi begins and he cuts Aoi's help down like nothing. Then the Blade of the Thunder God and Naruto's weapons collide. "Final this is the day you Die Aoi." Said Naruto

"Dream on with this sword I am unstoppable. After I kill you I will take your spot as Death." said Aoi who thinks he will win the Naruto breaks the dead lock and kicks the Raijin out of his hand. Naruto then grabs it and says "This sword is good but In the hands of a true master it can do more for Example." Naruto pushes more chakra and makes it a whip and whips it across Aoi making him scream in pain. Then he loses his head. Naruto seals the head up. He takes the blade and scrolls.

He heads to where the teams are.

When Naruto gets there he tells them they were dealt with. They see the Raijin and Sasuke demands Naruto give it to him and yet Naruto ignored him as he walks up to Winter and hands it to her as he says "put it in a scroll and make sure that no one gets it, I'm going check on Koyuki."

Winter "of course" says as she is about to go put the Raijin away but however, Sasuke gets in front of her and says "you hand that over to me! Only the hands of a Uchiha could handle something that powerful!"

Winter had already put the weapon into a scroll closed by a blood seal and says "It is a weapon of the Senju clan and you have no right To demand anything from me, Grayfia and Naruto. We have friends in very high places after all. And don't test me Uchiha, you will find yourself in ice" as she walks past him.

Both Sakura and Ino are thinking that she's such an ice queen, they turn to Grayfia who is giving the spring Shinobi and Kunoichi orders on what they need to do and they don't question Grayfia at all.

They do as ordered.

With Naruto

He walks into the room with Koyuki looking concerned with Tsuki near her then Tsuki starts to giggle and Koyuki sees Naruto who is fine. Naruto walks up to Koyuki and hugs her and whispers "I am safe so are you and our little Angel."

Koyuki tears up a bit and says "I thought I lost you. Yes we are in a contract but I don't care that I love you Naruto I don't want to lose you." Naruto stops her "Koyuki calm down, you know I can't be beaten that easy, so let's go for a walk, alright?"

Koyuki dries her tears and nods she goes and grabs Tsuki and they all go for a walk, as everyone check on her if she and little Tsuki are alright, Everything was fine and the hall is being cleaned up and the festival will not use it and have the party outside until they were finish cleaning it.

The daughters of the nobles are still looking at Naruto with interest as they say just how handsome he is and other things.

Naruto is fine with this as long as they don't do anything stupid the he feels an aura that he knows very well. War was near and I hope she left a message for him.

But for now he should enjoy the Festival.

Koyuki is wondering how to thank him then thinks of something along with Grayfia and Winter but for now they have a festival to enjoy.

That Night

Naruto heads to Koyuki's room and opens the door and sees a wonderful site.

There on the bed is Koyuki, Winter and Grayfia in lingerie of different colors. Silver for Grayfia, Snow white for Winter and Spring green for Koyuki with garter belts and stockings. They say together "We have been waiting for you Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiles comes in and closes the door. He then heads over to the bed and says "It seems I am being rewarded. Oh let us make this night special."

All three giggles as they see Naruto taking off his clothes as he is making his way to the bed.

Lemon starts

Naruto smiles and says "Which beauty should I have fun with first?" as Winter is the first to move up to him and kisses him deeply.

Naruto then thrusts his tongue into her mouth making her moan. Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "You are first Winter." as he grabs her breasts and rubbed them as Winter moans more, Naruto removes her bra and starts to suck on her nipple making her moan louder with the others watching with Koyuki saying "no fair, I wanted to be first" as she watching while blushing badly.

Grayfia hugs her and says "You will get your turn. I promise."Grayfia then Kisses Koyuki on the lips making her moan, as Naruto sucking both on Winter's nipples as Winter is just losing it badly.

Winter then says "Please Naruto-sama let me taste your cock please. I want to taste it again~" as their hearts in her usual cold eyes as Naruto lets go of her nipples.

Naruto smirks and brings out his 15 inch cock and it is thick as a wrist and when winter sees it she licks her lips and she gets down and starts to lick his cock.

Naruto says as he sees Winter licking his cock like hungry slut she is "that's it Winter lick that cock", as he has his hand on Winter's head as he undo her hair do and lets it down.

Then Winter takes him into her mouth loving the taste of Naruto's cock and she wants no one else as many tried to seduce her away from him.

"Your mouth is so warm and it feels good on my cock" says Naruto as he loves Winter's blowjob as Winter bobbing her head as she sucking Naruto's cock in her mouth.

After 15 minutes Naruto tells winter "I hope you are ready cause I am about to cum." as he grabs her by her head and stoves his cock deep inside of Winter's mouth and he cums gallons into her mouth with Winter has her eyes wide open by this, Winter is thinking 'S-So g-good.' the hearts appear in her eyes again.

Naruto stops cumming after twenty minutes and removes his cock from winter's mouth then he says "Lets see that pussy winter." Winter got onto all fours and removes her panties and she is wet.

She then shakes her ass and says "Here you are Naruto-sama use your slutty property however you want to use her."

With that Naruto grabs her hips and thrusts right into her pussy making her moan like a wanton slut. Her tongue comes out of her mouth.

As Naruto having his way with Winter as Winter herself is screaming loudest as she can while her eyes are full of lust as she loves this very much. "Yes Naruto-sama Remind me that I am your property! I am your woman only for the rest of my life until the end of time!" screamed Winter with Naruto thrusted into her more and more.

While both Grayfia and Koyuki are making out like crazy with lust, Grayfia and Koyuki are out of their bra and panties but they are rubbing their pussies together moaning enjoying it very much as their licking each other's tongues while looking into the eyes of the other.

Naruto keeps fucking winter and is enjoying it then after forty minutes he is about to cum and tells Winter "I am going to cum! Take it all into your slutty pussy my lovely slut!" and Winter shouts out "Yes cum into my slutty pussy fill it up with your wonderful cum Naruto-sama!"

Then Naruto cums making Winter moan like a slut with hearts in her eyes and is loving the feeling of Naruto's cum in her pussy.

Winter is breathing hard while blushing badly but then she feels Naruto thrust his cock into her again as she moans out "s-so soon Naruto-sama! W-we j-just c-cummed!"

"I can't help it I love the feeling of all my women you should know this by now my Winter." said Naruto who then removes on hand from her hip and reaches around to grab her breast with Winter scream more than before.

With two hours passed and Winter screams very loud as she cums for the 8th time of the roll as she falls onto the bed as she shaking with so much of Naruto's sperm as Naruto takes out his cock from her pussy as he looks over and says "who is next?"

Then Koyuki crawls over and presents her ass and pussy to Naruto "Go ahead Naruto-sama fuck your slutty Daimyo. Fuck like a whore that you turned her into." Said Koyuki who really wants it very badly. Naruto then grabs her hips and says "How can I say no to my slutty Daimyo."

He then thrusts right into her pussy making her scream. The truth with them all is all of Naruto's women are his sluts, his property and his playthings but they don't show it out of private settings.

Koyuki has hearts in her eyes she has missed Naruto's cock and him ravaging her to his heart's content as Naruto fucks her like beast, just how he did in their first time together on that day, Naruto dominated her so well and made her body only his for the rest of her days.

Koyuki moans like a slut and says "Yes Naruto-sama Fuck me give me another child to carry and raise please impregnate me again Naruto-sama! Give me another child Please!" She screams out and her Triple E cup breasts are bouncing like Crazy as Naruto fucks her. She has a very nice ass and she has been able to keep her hourglass shape figure.

Koyuki is screaming as Naruto is fucking her pussy like a mad man. Naruto is enjoying her pussy like no tomorrow "Scream out who owns this slutty Daimyo. Go ahead Koyuki. Who are you property of?"

"You Naruto-sama I am your property! I am an Uzumaki sex slave! I belong to you! I will wear a collar or a tattoo showing that I am your slutty property Naruto-sama Please Let me be up there with The other three! I am yours!" Shouts Koyuki who is Naruto's property.

Naruto smiles and keeps thrusting into her more than before with Koyuki screaming like crazy.

As both Naruto and Koyuki fucking, Grayfia makes her way to the passed out Winter, she turns her over like that Winter is on her back, and Grayfia spreads Winter's pussy and starts licking it deeply. Winter moans while still being out of it.

Naruto then removes one hand from Koyuki's hips and gives her ass a good "SMACK" making her scream louder and he keeps doing it making her moan and scream more.

Then twenty minutes later Naruto shouts "I am cumming!" And he cums right into her pussy making her scream out loud saying "Yes Naruto-sama pour it into my pussy please more!"

Naruto after cumming for thirty minutes he pulls it out and thrusts into her ass making her scream even louder with hearts in her eyes.

Three hours later

Koyuki is out cold as Naruto came in her nine times and he is now fucking Grayfia like a whore in mating press as she screaming like horny slut she is as she screams out "Yes Naruto-sama more fuck your slut more please more fill me up like you did to Winter and Koyuki! More please more! Please more!"

Naruto is thrusting into Grayfia faster and faster. He is thrusting into her like she is a slut for him to use whenever he wants.

As they went wild to each other with Grayfia scream out with her breasts bouncing wildly "m-my mind! I-it's going blank!"

Naruto keeps thrusting into Grayfia and is loving her pussy then he cums after thirty minutes making Grayfia scream more. Naruto removes his cock and has them change positions with her in full nelson and he thrusts into her pussy again and she screams with hearts in her eyes. "I love you Naruto-sama I am yours forever!"

They keep going at it until one A.M.

Lemon over

Naruto is laying on the bed and his ladies are cuddling up to him with their stomachs looking like they are twelve months pregnant with his kids. "Oh Naruto-sama you filled us all up so much." Said Koyuki and all three girls have hearts in their eyes.

"Yes you did and we always love when you do fill us up. I hope Mirajane joins us soon. She must know how good our man is in bed and how dominating he can be." said Grayfia.

"Oh no doubt Grayfia Naruto-sama is a god in be and I want to stay with him forever. No man can take me away from Naruto-sama." Said Winter

"No worries Mirajane will join us and she will love it now we all need some sleep don't we?" asked Naruto.

They agree and fall asleep.

The next day

The Konoha teams are getting ready to leave as their jobs are done. But Koyuki said "Naruto someone told me that a message was left for you at a bar. They said that "We will meet soon and remember Where war goes death always follows." Do you know what that means?"

"Not a clue." Said Naruto who was smiling but Koyuki scoffs a little knowing Naruto is keeping a secret and he does know what it means.

"Well Koyuki-chan We have to get going please keep in touch." said Naruto and Koyuki says "Of course I will."

As the teams are walking out they hear "Bye Daddy." It was from Tsuki and the other teams look at Naruto like "WTF"

"What? Of course she is my daughter. Think about how many nights I was with Koyuki." Said Naruto then he, Grayfia and Winter keep walking.

As Ino and Sakura shout "there is no way a rude asshole like you could hook up with a Daimyo! And Little Tsuki looks too cute to be your daughter!" as their minds are comparing Tsuki and Naruto and they don't see any family resemblance as the little girl is too cute and pure while Naruto is rough and cruel.

They are hit in the head by a toy and they turn. What they saw scares them and they can now see yes she is Naruto's daughter. What they see is the glare Naruto always uses and it is Tsuki using it "Koyuki-chan did Say she takes after her father more than her mother plus she has my eyes. So A little warning you two. Try anything that will put little Tsuki at risk and I will send you back to your families with a need for surgery Am I understood." Said Naruto with a very cold voice Ino and Sakura shiver with the combination of the glare and cold voice.

Koyuki giggles at her daughter who is in her lap. Asuma and Kakashi see it now an older Tsuki slaughtering her enemies like her father with the same ruthlessness and brutality. She is cruel to her enemies and people that she doesn't like, just like her father. They are scared upon that as they give a look to Koyuki that says 'please don't let your daughter be like her father' but Koyuki failed to notice because she doesn't care how Tsuki becomes. To Koyuki, Tsuki is an Angel from a wonderful man and father who loves both of them very much.

Naruto then grabs Asuma and Kakashi having to drag them and Winter drags Sakura and Ino to the boat and the others follow.

Time skip days later, Konoha

Naruto who is by himself after reports to the 3rd of how the mission went, and sending both Winter and Grayfia home as he goes for a walk, Then he hears some trouble and he sees a lovely lady and a gender confused man in a cat suit holding the third's grandson by the scruff of his shirt and his scarf.

As the guy in the cat suit says "that hurt, just for that, I'm going to teach you a lesson for bumping into people brat" with his fist rise as the girl says "Kankuro put the kid down before he founds out" as she calls out the guy in the cat suit's name, "I think you have a much bigger problem than who you are talking about." Said a cold voice behind them then Kankuro has a scythe at his throat.

"So Put the third's Grandson down now. Allies or not it would get you removed from the Chunin exams very fast." said Naruto as he moves his scythe closer to Kankuro's neck as the girl sees Naruto and right away has hearts in her eyes as she thinking 'Oh my god who is this handsome man I must know and maybe get him to be mine and what must I do for that to happen' as she keeps looking at Naruto as Kankuro puts down the kid as the kid runs behind Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Now then, cat boy and hot stuff" Kankuro grits his teeth and Temari as it's her name as she blushes. "Do you really think it was a good Idea to mess with the hokage's grandson?"

Then they hear "yes Kankuro pray tell why was it such a good idea to start a war between our villages?"

They turn to see a boy who looks like he has not gotten much sleep. "G-Garra." Stutters Kankuro. Garra disappears in a wave of sand and reappears in front of Kankuro as he says "l-listen Gaara, i-it was that brat bump into me and-"

"Shut up or I kill you." said Gaara and Kankuro stops and shivers in fear.

"You will have to forgive my brother he is an idiot." said Gaara to Naruto who removes the scythe and has it rest on his shoulder. "Keep him on a tight leash and remember don't do anything stupid to get you kicked out of the chunin exams or that, cause a war" says Naruto as Gaara looks into Naruto's as he says "you, your eyes, they tell me that you had seem hardship and become stronger through it, your name, tell me"

"My Name is Naruto. Now tell me Gaara. Do you fear Death?" asked Naruto with a scary voice sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Because Death is all you get for pissing me off. Remember this Tanuki I do mean Business." Said Naruto and they thought for a second Naruto's eyes change color from the blue eyes to red then Death blue then back again.

Gaara looks at him and says "interesting, very interesting, let's meet again in battle Naruto Uzumaki and I will show you that I'm stronger" then he walks away, as Temari says "oh i'm Temari Handsome" as she follows behind as do Kankuro.

"Gaara you think you are stronger then prove it hope that you make it to fight me." Muttered Naruto then he looked at the kids and said "Get to class all of you now." They head right to class. Then he puts his Scythe away.

Naruto keeps walking around and has a mental conversation with something that's within him. 'So that was Ichibi's container huh Kurama-chan?'

'Yes he is Naruto-kun. Be careful. I know you can beat him but please be careful. The girls and I don't want to lose you' says the voice known as Kurama-chan as Naruto thinking 'don't forget that i'm very tough to kill after all' said in his thoughts as he walked.

He then sees a busty woman he has not seen for a while and she is ignoring Kiba and Sasuke, as he sees a woman with blonde bowl hairstyle as it reach to her neck as she wearing a Kumo style uniform with short pants as the shirt is hugging onto her Double I breasts, as she is Samui and she's from Kumo.

"Samui how have you been it has been sometime has it not?" Asked Naruto walking up to her and she looks to see who called her Name and sees Naruto "Oh my Naruto-kun it has been sometime. Though it sucks you did not join Kumo but I understand and respect that." When Naruto got closer they hug but however Kiba stops them and says "hold the fucking phone! You mean you know this busty hottie you blond asshole?!"

Then Kiba has his throat grabbed in a vice grip and it is by Naruto, "Yes I do you low level filthy mutt. You always try to be seen as an alpha well. And Go ahead call me that again 'I Double Dog Dare You' Kiba" says Naruto as a massive version of death appeared behind him. Kiba is so scared he pisses and shits himself.

Naruto smirks and drops the whimpering boy as he says "sorry about that Samui" as Samui who is rubbing her legs together as she is thinking 'that was so hot~.'

"How about I show you around Samui." Said Naruto offering her an arm and she accepts it. Naruto shows her around. Naruto and Samui then meet up with her team and they greet Naruto like a friend.

They then had to go their separate ways and Samui promised to visit Naruto. He then heads home.

The next week

Naruto and his team are in a classroom for the exams and then team 7 came in and Sasuke looks like he just got his ass kicked by no other then Lee himself, and Naruto says as he looking at Sasuke "whatever you did, you ask for it" and he and the others walk away.

Then Kiba gets loud and Kabuto comes up and starts explaining about how the exams are and then shows him the Ninja info cards They try to get info On Naruto but nothing appears on the card at all for Naruto and Kabuto does not understand.

Then the sound team tries their shit and Ibiki appears to give the test. Naruto is next to Sakura and Samui. He is thankful for Samui and not with Sakura.

The test starts and half way through the test Naruto and his team are doing and Sakura is trying to cheat off Naruto who looks to be asleep then her hand gets stabbed by a pencil.

Sakura screams in pain but in truth she's screaming in her mind as she holding her hand in pain by the stabbed, Ibiki knew something would happen "Team 7 get your teammate and get out your disqualified." orders Ibiki

Sasuke is Angry "You can't do that we only had one strike!"

"I can and I did. Sakura was caught not only by the one she tried to cheat off of and paid the price. So GET OUT!" Yells Ibiki.

Sai Grabs Sakura and Sasuke and drags them out and Ibiki approaches Naruto and says "You think you're a very clever Genin. Well Let's see you try that again."

"The bitch was caught trying to cheat off of Someone she thought was asleep and paid the price this is our life Expect the unexpected Ibiki. I hope these Genins Remember that. Also lets hope team 7 learned a lesson." Said Naruto as he has one eye closed with Ibiki thinking that he likes Naruto.

Time skip after the writing test

Ibiki just told 32 teams that they passed and what they had to do in the test then something crashes through the window and A banner appears with "The Single and Sexy Anko" And Anko is standing in front of the banner as she smiles and notice a big amount of teams as she starts counting and ask "are you losing your touch Ibiki? Cause there's way more then last time" as she finished counting, "We have a tougher bunch this year but one person did something I never thought I would see and that is one ninja stabbed another in the hand with a pencil." Said Ibiki

Anko was surprised then she snapped out of it and said "meet me at training ground 44."

She jumps out the window followed by Naruto's team. As Ibiki is collecting the papers he sees a note on Naruto's about Kabuto. "We have a spy and his name is Kabuto and he knows way too much then he should" as it ends with Sign Naruto and Ibiki must go and warn the 3rd Hokage about this.

Later at Training Ground 44

As every team is standing as they see a massive forest but it isn't a normal everyday forest, no this is the Forest of Death, Anko is explaining the test. "Now you all have five days to collect these scrolls heaven and earth. Then you must head to the tower in the center. Don't open them until you get to the center tower. And if you do, then you are disqualified from the exam" says Anko as she explains how this part will go down as well saying that many of them won't make it as a few will if they are lucky.

Then she asks them to sign a sheet and Naruto's team has an earth scroll and they head to their gate.

Then the gates open and they run into the forest.

Five to ten minutes in They are attacked by the rain team who die and they had the scroll they need as they handed the rain team of their asses as Naruto and his team went on their way.

Then they meet up with the Grass team and the leader is not having a good day cause why? Well he had plans and their were ruined as he says "you, your the one that make Sasuke Uchiha not able to advance into the next step of the exam!" as Naruto and his team clearly see that this person is pissed by all levels, "well not really, it was that pink hair bitch that cost him to go on the next part" says Naruto as he thinks that it's not his fault to began with.

"I don't care now it is time you pay. So it seems I will give the curse mark to you instead." Said the person and his neck stretches but then his neck and the rest of his body is caught in ice.

The man is shocked and he loses his head and it turns out it was a mud clone, as Naruto who's in the air with his scythe in hand and says "look here creep, I don't who the fuck you are but you ain't putting a kami damn cursed mark on me!"

The man appears and pulls off his face showing orochimaru "You don't have a choice I need a powerful vessel and that will be you," Naruto looks at him in a deadpan look on him and says "sorry but my body belongs to my lovely busty ladies"

A tongue is shot out but it is grabbed and Naruto starts spinning him around "Tell me Snakey is it true that you fear Death." As he asked Naruto lets out his wings and they look like Demonic angel wings. The Sannin's eyes widen seeing them.

Naruto then brings him closer and punches Orochimaru's head and his skull is cracking a little as he says in a dark voice " **well? Do you now?** "

Orochimaru knows it is time to retreat but he gets a nice big gash on his back making him scream and no matter how much he sheds his skin he will still have that gash. Even if he changes bodies, because that scythe had left a scar on his very soul.

Orochimaru retreats he needs to heal so he flees. Naruto sees that Grayfia and winter Dealt with the other two as they are dead. They head to the tower and see Samui's team they head together and Naruto was able to save one of his kin Karin Uzumaki.

They reach the tower and open their scrolls and Yugito comes out for Samui's team while for Naruto it was Kakashi because his team never made it past the first test.

They explain everything about the tower and what they can do. Naruto and his team go and relax for five days.

Five days later

The teams that made it are standing in front of the third hokage and he is explaining what is going to happen and then a sickly looking Jonin steps forward and he is the proctor. Then the matches start after Kabuto forfeited and the first fight is Kankuro against Kabuto's teammate but it ends with Kankuro winning. It goes on until it is Choji vs Samui. Which Samui won easily. Then it was Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto jumps down and walks at the center of the grounding battle with Kiba as he says "today is the day that I show you! Asshole" and when he said, Naruto right eye twitch upon that, as he says "what do you just say?" as the ref is thinking 'I feel like I'm in the splash zone?'

"I called you an asshole!" Said Kiba as he stared right at Naruto.

The Temperature went down so many people can see their breaths as Winter and Grayfia say "he shouldn't have pushed that button" as Hinata hears who heard them and ask what they mean by that.

"Naruto like his whole clan has a trigger word and Kiba just said it and the last time someone pushed that button they were eating food through a straw. Though that was five years again and the person is still in the ICU." Explained Winter and when she finished explaining, the match began and right away, Kiba felt his face gets grabbed and that's when the carnage begins and it wasn't a pretty sight to behold as everyone are watching as they hear cries from Kiba as there's loud breaking sounds as bones are being broken as well other things, it was horror, pure horror as their watch this go on.

Then Naruto Slams kiba's back onto his knee and everyone hears a loud "SNAP" Naruto just broke Kiba's back as Kiba who could no longer scream in pain as his voice had give up on him as Naruto says "remember this well Kiba, call me by that word again, and you pray to kami and her siblings that I feel merciful on that very day, cause there is a massive chance I will be out of mercy," as he said that, he drops the now broken body of Kiba.

Naruto walked back up to his team and the medic carried Kiba away. They had to heal him quickly but however there are parts of his body that they couldn't heal and thus need to take him to the hospital right away.

The fights continued with Grayfia, Winter, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Shino, Dosu, Karui winning. Then it was Hinata vs Neji. Hinata is nervous as she doesn't know what to do but the she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks at Naruto who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata you are strong don't let anything stand in your way ok. I have faith in you." said Naruto, Hinata nods and walks down the field as Neji says "why do you even bother believing what he said? Your a weakness and will always be weakness as it fated to be for you"

"Because out of the two of you she has more potential than you think." answered Naruto and the match started.

Time skip

Neji is being held back as hinata is close to death's door step. "Where the fuck are those medics!" Shouts Naruto as Neji who says "I told you, you are weak, you can't change of what you are for that is fate"

The Room gets cold again but this time not only death appears but three goddesses sitting on their thrones looking at Neji like they are judging him as Naruto's killer intent is through the roof and he is in front of neji and he asks "Do you fear... death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished?" in a deathly cold voice and it is scaring Neji and Naruto speaks again "This is one thing that awaits you in the afterlife Neji Hyuga your sins will be laid bare and they will not look on this kindly. You better pray that fate does not make you my opponent you arrogant sack of shit." Said Naruto and his killer intent vanish and the medics have already removed Hinata from there.

The winners were all called down to get a number, which Neji gets number two and Naruto gets number one, Naruto smiles evilly and they all are praying for neji to survive this.

Grayfia gets 3, Karui 8, Samui 6, Shikamaru 9, Temari 10, Gaara 4, Dosu 13, Winter 12, Tenten 11, Shino 5, Kankuro 7.

So the match ups.

Naruto vs Neji

Grayfia vs Gaara

Shino vs Samui

Kankuro vs Karui

Shikamaru vs Temari

Tenten vs Winter

Dosu vs the winner of 2nd round 3

Once that was done with as well that they have a month to train, and Naruto right away leaves with Grayfia and Winter following but he stops at Neji, he points at him and says "enjoy the month cause it will be your last" then walks away. Neji Shivers in fright.

As they were walking home Sasuke, Sakura and Hana get in front now two out of three are angry hana just wants some answers.

But Naruto just walks past them but Naruto tells Winter this 'being the woman along with us, I'm sure she has something to say' as he keeps walking and Winter does so. Sakura says "HEY idiot you owe me something so I will take your home SO hand over the keys now."

"I owe you nothing at all Ibiki Saw it himself and you don't have a leg to stand on so get out of my face I am in a very foul mood slut." Said Naruto as the four keep walking and they reach Naruto's home.

And Naruto tells the woman which he learns her name is Hana and he explains what happened to her brother and why he's badly hurt. "Mom and I always told him that his mouth of his will get him in trouble but he does not listen to us. Forgive us for not stopping his stupidity" says Hana as Naruto waves it off like it was nothing "no big deal now if you excuse me, I have training to do for the exam" Hana nods and leaves the house but three women come in and Naruto looks up and says "it's about time you three show up." as he knows who they are. They are Conquest, War and Famine. The four are back together. The Horsemen are Ready for battle.

 **Ova:the future of Tsuki**

There is a ruin of a village with screams of fear and pain from what is left of an Army and two shinobi are hiding scared to death they are Kakashi and Asuma. 'Why did her mother not stop her from becoming this. She is too much like her father' as one of them sees a grown up version of little Tsuki which she had grown into a very generous woman but that's not just all, she's also become a very fierce ninja like her father.

She uses weapons like the Demonic sword from her aunt but mainly her hands and feet. But she is a monster like her father. But her favorite weapon would have to be Kusarigama her father made for her. They have chains that she wraps around her arms. **(For Honor Shinobi weapons)** and right now she's looking for her two targets as she says in a sweet, terroring voice as it will be the last thing they ever hear.

"Come out Come out wherever you are both of you need a good Beating do you really think I have forgotten when you both hit on my beloved Kaa-chan. Both of you must pay and don't think this isn't mercy because it is, cause if my Tou-chan was here, oh there be nothing left of you two" says Tsuki,

Kakashi and Asuma are praying that she does not find them at all, as their hearing well laughter from her as it echoes the ruined village like she's right next to them, as Kakashi and Asuma sweating in fear as they are thinking upon the stories that their hear about her as in when she laughs, that means one's end is near. A hand then breaks through the wall and they scream like little Genin.

They then run for Konoha but She uses a Kusarigama and it wraps around Asuma's leg and he is dragged toward Tsuki who is laughing evilly as Asuma is trying grab onto something as he is being dragged closer to his doom as he says "no! No no no Kakashi! Help me! I beg of you!" with tears running down.

Tsuki then has him in front of her and the Beat down begins and he is screaming. While Kakashi knows where he has to go to her father and beg him to stop her.

As he runs as fast as he can until Kakashi sees Konoha in sight and he goes overdrive as he knows that Tsuki is behind him, he runs into the village by passing the guards and they try and stop him then they hear a rumbling. The shakingly turns around and sees Tsuki who is on a warpath. They scream and one presses a button warning everyone about Tsuki. Then they are sent flying while a lot of people are panicking in the village to get somewhere safe.

Kakashi is running past everyone as he is looking for the one that can save him from Tsuki's wrath, which he does, as he sees Tsuki's father, Naruto Uzumaki who is older now as he eats some home cooked meal, he is eating it with his wives. While his Eldest Daughter is tearing a path of destruction in Konoha and it seems they will do nothing about it.

As Kakashi who stops and gets on his knees before Naruto as he says "please Naruto! Stop your daughter from her rampage!"

Naruto looks at him and asks "Why? What caused her to go on her warpath?" as he says "w-well s something about y-your wife"

"Oh that you and Asuma hit on me while you were drunk?" asked Koyuki. Naruto just looks at Kakashi and then turns back to his food saying "Try not to kill Him Tsuki put him in the ICU." Kakashi looked shocked as he felt a hand grabbed him and then he was dragged away from the family.

It was Tsuki "No Promises Tou-chan these men must pay." She said with a very evil smile and she wants to do it done now like that she wants to go hang out with her little brothers and sisters tonight.

Plus she did promise her first little brother to teach him a trick she knows.

 **Ova Over**

—

 **P:Well Damn that was funny now remember I don't own anything at all.**

 **P:We have now met Little Tsuki and saw what she will be in the future. It also shows Naruto has a trigger word. Like his mother and that must really suck.**

 **P:Well Please Remember Review, Follow and Favorite this story please. *The Gateway opens and blaze walks in then it closes and Vanishes***


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***A gateway opens and Blaze Walks out and looks refreshed and recharged***

 **P: HELLO EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT MY UNEXPECTED VACATION!**

 **P: My old laptop died and I had to get a new one thanks to my mom with a raffle at work she did not win but someone else did and was planning to sell it and well mom offered. Her friend told her to take it for free without paying when mom explained why she put in for the raffle.**

—

 **Naruto of the Four Horsemen**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto looks at the the three women who had entered his house.

The first one is a woman with long red hair with green eyes as she wears a brown overbust corset which hugging her E cup breasts with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, as well an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. This is Pyrrha Nikos and she is the Horsemen of Conquest.

As others who also have long red hair and brown eyes as she wears a white sleeveless shirt which hugging her Double E breasts with a blue skirt, This is Erza Scarlet the Horsemen of War.

The last one is a woman with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles she has Triple I cup breasts. This is Pakura the Horsemen of Famine.

The reason Pakura is Famine is she was saved by the previous Famine and trained to be their successor.

"So where are your harbingers?" Asked Naruto then he notice all three of them look at Naruto and didn't answer him as Pyrrha says "Naruto, why did you join a village when you know full well that we normally don't join a village"

"Truthfully I don't know why after everything I went through as a kid here. I have some feelings of Darkness coming from Konoha. So I am keeping an eye on this village. It needs to be done." Explains Naruto and they closes their eyes and feel the Darkness, giving of what Naruto said is true.

"Is it also because you three have a friend living here?" Asked Erza. "Yes that is one of the reasons." Said Naruto then he gets his ear pulled by Pakura as she says "it doesn't matter, you could have taken her out of here and we could take down this darkness from this village Naruto."

Then they feel the aura of death and yes they may be Naruto's senior he is still their leader no matter what that is until Pakura smacks him lightly on the head as she says "until a year from now Naruto, you can't pull of what your teacher used fully as well until you have finished your training of being a Leader" as Naruto rubs the back of his head lightly as he knows that she has a point since he's not on the level of his late master's until he's older.

"I know but remember I have reasons for this and I am trying to protect my daughter." Said Naruto as he sees that his ear is still being pulled by Pakura as Pyrrha "she's not here Naruto, so you can't pull that card on us, now then get your things, we have training to do."

"She is coming when the finals starts with Koyuki many Daimyos will be here." says Naruto.

Naruto then shows them the training ground underground but then Erza says "no underground, cause we found the perfect training dummy for you, now come with us" as she grabs Naruto's hand and takes him outside.

Outside of Naruto's apartment

Naruto comes face to face with a gigantic bear covered with battle scars from years of fighting and it's tied to a pole that's outside of Naruto's house and every villager sees this and wonder why is there a Bear of death tied to a pole.

"Ok what do I need to do?" Asked Naruto as he knows how training goes that's run by Erza, with Erza realize that Naruto thinks that he's fighting the bear so she then says "oh your not fighting this guy, it's the one next to him" as she push him a bit further and Naruto sees a man with blonde hair with a slanted blue eyes and long golden blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely as he wearing a black coat with red clouds and he's tied onto the gigantic bear with a gag as he's mad to all hell as he is trying to break free from being tired to the bear.

Naruto looks at Erza, Pyrrtha and Pakura as they have the looks that they did nothing wrong and he's thinking 'where on earth did they found him? And why is he in the first place?'

"Ok explain who he is and why him?" asked Naruto as Pakura answered "no idea but he was trying to bomb us with these things that he called art but Erza punched him and tied him to this bear that was walking by."

"Ok this is a little insane but Eh. Who am I to complain" says Naruto as he lived with insane for a long time now, Naruto nods to Erza to let them go but she says "he's your training dummy Naruto"

Naruto Smirked Evilly and is ready to Bring the pain as Naruto is taken outside of the village, Along with his training dummy with the bear following them. Five hours later.

There's big exploming going on around the forest that's outside of Konoha which getting everyone's attention as there's more explosions, Then within a few minutes, they hear a loud scream of Pain and they hear evil laughter sending shivers down their spines as the scream gets louder as it coming from the forest with the villagers are wondering just of what is going on there.

The Forest

The Idiot who was tied up and has some cuts while losing some blood and he is being chased as he looks back and sees Naruto who yelling at him "come back here coward!"

The man just keeps running until a blade hits his leg and sends him to the ground. He then tried a clay bird but that was sliced up causing an explosion. Naruto then catches him with his Scythes against his targets Neck.

Naruto has a full evil smirk on his face as he slowly places the blades of his scythes at the man's neck, "Let me hear you scream before something happens." Naruto said in an evil voice.

As the man is scared to death but then Erza stops him by saying "alright that's enough Naruto"

Naruto looks at Erza and the look asks 'Do I try and stop you from killing someone who deserves it?' Then Winter shows Erza the Bingo Book entry of the man Naruto wants to kill, Erza says "no, he's your training dummy, no killing him!" as the man who's name is Deidara and he's once again tied onto the gigantic bear.

"Then I guess the next time you ask me to make my special strawberry cheesecake I can say no." Said Naruto

After hearing that Erza starts to freak out and Grabs Naruto's leg begging not to take her precious cake away from her, then Naruto notices the teary eyes of Erza which he hates to see so he gives in, "Then When All this training is Done. HE dies!" said a very firm Naruto.

Erza Nods quickly then gets up and returns to normal "Well we have a month to train let's get to it." says Erza as Deidara is now wondering how this could get any worse than it already is.

Naruto smiles evilly with his aura showing a muscular figure behind him with a Demonic Scythe **(Again Death from Darksiders)** which Deidara sees it and starts praying to the gods or anyone who can hear him to be merciful. But it seems No one is listening as the pain begins again. Deidara screams bloody murder.

Timeskip

Half a month has gone by Naruto is out getting some food when he sees Samui. He goes up to her "Hello Samui how are things?" asked Naruto

"Oh you know the same old same old men staring at my chest being assholes." Said Samui who has a small smile being near the man who stole her heart.

"Yeah that is true they are assholes. Hey Samui I have a bet for you." Said Naruto

Samui looks interested "Oh what kind of bet?"

"Oh this bet is the winner gets to take out a date of the winner's place of choosing." Said Naruto

Samui thinks about it for a few minutes then says "Deal." They shake on it and the deal is made. "So what are we doing?"

"A spar of three rounds" Said Naruto.

Samui nods.

They head to the training ground

They get into a ready stance.

Then they started to fight and it was wonderful. They were giving it their all and they were not letting up at all. But the first round went to Naruto.

As the spar went on as Samui wins the 2nd round, Then the final spar began and It was Naruto who won the final spar.

With Samui on the ground as she pouts a bit as she says "damn it, I was so close, and I had a place in mind to go too."

Naruto just chuckles and says "Well I was really hoping for a picnic really." Samui perks up "Really a picnic. How about tomorrow Naruto?" Asked Samui

"Sure and how about training ground seven there is a lake there." Suggested Naruto as he smirks Samui smiles and nods and leaves but puts a little sway in her step making her ass bounce and hips sway.

Naruto eyes her figure and thinks 'Soon Samui you will be mine and you will enjoy it.' as the two heading back to their own places to take a bath.

Naruto gets home to the shower and hears it running and see Mirajane is showering. Naruto removes his clothes and sneaks up behind her and grabs her breasts making her gasp. "It seems that Mira-Tenshi is a naughty Tenshi. But no matter what, I think I like this gift from you Mirajane."

Naruto is massaging her Triple F cup Breasts making her moan more as she says in between moans "p-please N-Naruto, t-this w-we shouldn't be doing y-yet"

"You sure? because here you are in my shower looking sexy and I thought that I had your heart and your ass is rubbing against my cock." Said Naruto, Mira replies "I-it's n-not w-what i-it looks like, m-my body i-is acting on it's own"

Naruto chuckles then licks her ear making her shiver and says "Stop denying it Mira. You want this. You know you do. So give in." then one of his hands went between her legs and they reached her pussy. Naruto finds it wet with her juices and he then thrusts his fingers into her pussy.

Lemon starts

"N-Naruto please s-stop." Begs Mira but Naruto keeps fingering her pussy and massaging her breast that is still in his hand.

Naruto just says "I don't think so Mirajane. Don't lie to your heart. Give in to your desires. You were one of the reasons I came back to this village. You are not leaving this room until you become mine only." Mira is trying to resist more but her body is giving in more and more.

Mirajane is trying not then Naruto stops and turns her around and kisses her on the lips making her eyes widen.

Which slowly makes her give into her desire, her pure, lustful desire toward Naruto.

Naruto reaches around and grabs Mira's ass making her moan into the kiss and Naruto is rubbing his cock against her pussy. Mira moans more at Naruto's action.

Naruto breaks the kiss then heads toward her breasts and starts sucking on her nipples. Making her moan "N-Naruto y-you a-are so g-good." As she gave into him more and more by the sec, Mira just kept moaning with Naruto keep sucking her breasts more.

Then Naruto stops and gets back up and whispers to her "Tell me what do you want Mira." Mira shivered and said "Y-You N-Naruto. P-Please f-fuck m-me." Naruto smiles and says "Then show me let's see you suck me off."

Mira gets on her knees and comes face to face with Naruto's cock. She gives it some good licks and then takes it into her mouth.

Naruto looks down and says "I wonder what your fans would say if they could see you like this right now."

Mira does not answer and bobs her head taking Naruto's cock into her mouth and is sucking on his cock. Mira then gets half of Naruto's cock into her mouth but not all of it.

Naruto notices and says "Well it seems you need some help. Let me help you with that." Naruto has his hand on her head and pushes his cock into Mira's mouth as he starts to thrust/facefucking into her with Mira tasting all of Naruto's cock with a crimson blush on her and making loud moans as she feels more of Naruto's cock in her mouth.

Mira is enjoying Naruto doing this to her. In her mind 'Final the man I wanted is going to fuck me however he wants.' Naruto keeps face fucking her then after thirty minutes "I hope you are ready Mira because I am about to cum." Mira looks up at naruto with her eyes like she is begging.

Naruto then has his whole cock in her mouth within a few minutes, Naruto cums right into her mouth and goes straight into her stomach. Mira is enjoying it as her stomach inflates a bit from all his cum.

After twenty minutes Naruto stops cuming as he takes out his cock from Mira's mouth and sprays the leftover sperm onto Mira's face, in a way marking her as his, Mira is panting.

Naruto looks down and each breath she takes her breasts jiggle. He had an idea "Hey Mira why not wrap your breasts around my cock." Said Naruto and mira nods and says "As my master Naruto-sama wishes." She grabs her breasts and wraps them around Naruto's cock. "Oh Mira they are so soft. Am I the only person who has ever touched your breasts?"

Mira looks up and responds with "Yes Naruto-sama you are the only one who has touched them. They are yours please mark them." Naruto just smirks as Mira moves her breasts up and down his cock. Naruto is loving the feeling of her breasts. Then thirty minutes later Naruto says "I hope you're ready Mira. I am about to cum and mark your tits."

Mira moves her breasts faster and then Naruto cums marking her breasts with his cum showing that they belong to him. After twenty minutes Naruto stops cumming. Mira is licking his cum off of her breasts and getting off her face.

Naruto is still hard and says "Mira I think that we should move on to the main course." Mira understands and gets up and puts her hands against the wall and shakes her ass saying "Come on Naruto-sama you know you want my pussy. Fuck me please." but Naruto has other plans as he slams his cock into Mira's ass which makes her scream out "T-That is not my pussy Naruto-sama! Please take it out your massive rod!"

Naruto smirks as he moans as he feels the tightness of Mira's ass on his cock, Naruto says "But this massive ass is a tease Mira I have seen those pictures of yours and they are saying come and try and fuck me. I am living your fans dreams right now." Naruto then thrusts his cock more in and out of her ass making her ass cheeks jiggle.

Mira is moaning like a whore hoping that Naruto will keep her instead of losing her to someone else she knows her heart belongs to him. Naruto then turns her head and kisses her on her lips making her blush and her heart pound in her chest.

Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "I know all about your crush on me Mira-chan. I don't plan to let anyone take you from me ever." Naruto then thrusts faster into her ass.

While he is fucking Mira's ass, Naruto then left her up and gets on his legs while carrying Mira by her legs as he fucking her ass even more, Naruto walks out and into his bedroom where Grayfia and Winter are talking.

They turn and see Naruto fucking Mira's ass making her moan. They say together "About time." with a smile as Naruto and Mira haven't notice them as Naruto is fucking Mira in front of them like he's representing her as a prize.

Naruto then after forty minutes says to Mirajane "I hope you are ready Mira cause here I cum." then Naruto cums right in her ass making her moan like a whore and his cum is inflating her stomach as Mira is screaming her heart out as she has the look of fuck silly face on her, Grayfia and Winter smirk knowing that Mirajane will join them.

Naruto stops cumming and pulls out of her ass having Naruto's cum leave her asshole. Then Naruto puts the tip of his cock at her pussy with Mira screams once again as she feels Naruto's cock in her pussy as she screams out "Please Naruto fuck my pussy show my body that it is your property please fuck me stupid!"

Naruto then whispers into her ear "As my angel wishes it." and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream louder and her toes curl as she's still being carried by Naruto as Naruto thrust his cock into Mira's pussy wildly, Her breasts are bouncing wildly and he is not letting up and he whispers in her ear "This is where you belong with me in my arms like Grayfia and Winter. Tell me will you ever leave me for another man?"

Mira answers Naruto that she will never leave him for another man cause shes want no one but him, Naruto smirks and he sits on his bed and keeps thrusting into her pussy making her scream more than before.

Grayfia and Winter hope she becomes one of his Harbingers that would be fun.

Hours later

Naruto is laying on his bed with Mira bouncing on him and a collar is around her neck and she is saying "Yes make me a Harbinger of yours please let me join your group. Please Naruto-sama." begs Mira with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto smirks and says "Oh yes you will be a harbinger bare my mark and join my team Mira we have been waiting for you." He then cums into her pussy and the mark of Death appears on her left thigh and Mira is moaning loudly then she passes out. She falls onto Naruto's chest.

Lemon over

Couple days later

Naruto and Samui are having a nice Picnic and are enjoying themselves then they hear three annoying voices, as both of them see Sakura, Sasuke and Ino walking up to them, or would have if it wasn't for a giant bear running them over with Erza running after the said bear while man still tied onto the bear as Erza yells out "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WINNIE THE POOH YOU NEED A BATH RIGHT NOW! GET BACK HERE!" as all three are very much in pain, and they are not going to move anytime soon.

As Naruto and Samui look over to Erza who is chasing after Winnie the bear cause the bear doesn't want a bath or whatever the reason why the bear is running, meanwhile Deidara who is still tied to Winnie as he's wondering if this is hife life now, being tied to a bear.

Samui looks at Naruto and asks "Do you know what that was about?" Naruto sighs and nods "yeah that is Erza and she is helping me train for the finals and the bear is her is her pet I think? But I have no idea why she is trying to give him a bath." Samui nods and says "This is a strange day isn't it?" Naruto nods as both of them hear people screaming out 'bear!' from a distance.

As they went back to their picnic, while forgetting about the four on the ground, as they were in pain which hurts more if they move or breath. After a few hours Naruto and Samui finish their picnic and pack up, then someone finds the four and gets them to the hospital.

Now both Naruto and Samui are walking around the park eating the food of their picnic, "So Samui how have things been for you in Kumo the last time I visited?" Asked Naruto

Samui thinks about it for a few minutes then answers "Interesting really. Men still hit on me because of my body and try to get me into bed. But I have friends and the Raikage is taking power from the council so it helps a lot."

Naruto nods remembers meeting the idiots when they demanded he join Kumo and teach a team. But before the Raikage could put them in their place their Daimyo showed up. Naruto had helped his family out a month before that day. So he sent a message to him and he came to Naruto's aid. He put the council in their place and turned to A and told him if they try this again he can disband them. The Raikage nods and smirks at them scaring them. That night Naruto and the Daimyo had dinner together with Grayfia and Winter along with the Daimyo's family and there were laughter, stories and tales of adventures passed between everyone.

As they walk and talk more, until they reach the hotel that Samui is staying at, the golden leaf and they part ways from there and Naruto heads home, but however.

"Naruto wait" says Samui as she comes up to Naruto as well stopping, Naruto turns back to her and asks "forget something Samui?"

Samui nods and says "Yes. This." She kisses him on the lips. Naruto's eyes widen. Then she breaks the kiss and is blushing "Well I hope we can spend more time together Naruto-kun. See you later." She heads back into the hotel with a blush on her face.

As for Naruto, he has a big smile on his face as he heads back home. When he opens the door he sees Mirajane but she is different. Naruto looks at her and says "Take-over by the looks of it seems that Mirajane is a satan soul take-over abilities. Well I did not see that coming."

She goes to attack but Naruto unleashes his aura and the Apparition of Death appears and it has Demon Mira on her knees and she is shocked to all hell.

She turns back to Mirajane and she is looking at Naruto in shock. Naruto releases the Aura and starts explaining to Mirajane who and what he is and she is shocked.

They all head to bed.

Time skip

The day of the finals

Every competitor is in the arena looking around and one is missing and that is Dosu and that means that there will be a three way fight.

"I hope you remember the match ups." Said Genma and the matchups show.

Naruto vs Neji

Grayfia vs Gaara

Shino vs Samui

Kankuro vs Karui

Shikamaru vs Temari

Tenten vs Winter

Naruto then comments "So either Dosu has forfeit or is dead. Pathetic really." Grayfia and Winter nod in agreement.

With the Hokage.

The Hokage is sitting and then The Kazekage and Raikage enter. "Hello Kazekage and Raikage I hope your trips were well?"

The Kazekage nods and the Raikage answers "my journey was well. I hear you have my friend Naruto as a shinobi of yours." The Hokage nods "Good it would be nice to see how far he has come." Said the Raikage while the Hokage nods. The Kazekage is silent.

In the Arena

The other fighters have left Naruto and Neji.

"Are both fighters ready?" They nod then Genma says "Hajime." And jumps away. Naruto just stands there and Neji is in the gentle fist style.

Up in the stands

"That idiot is going to lose. He is fighting last year's rookie of the year." Said Sakura with Ino nodding. Then they hear "I would not be so cocky if I were you." They turned to see a red haired woman wearing Armor and was looking at the fight.

"What do you know and who are you anyway bitch." shrieked sakura and they had to cover their ears. The woman just looks at Sakura with a look that she is nothing more than an insect. "My name is Erza Scarlet and you will do well to not shrieking like that ever again or I will remove your ability to speak." Threatened Erza

Sakura is nervous then Ino asks "Can you explain why we should not get cocky?" Ino is snide about it like she is better than Erza. "First off get rid of that superior tone from your voice. Second is Naruto has faced worse than that brat and won. Hell I helped him train." Said Erza, shocking many of them.

They then turn to watch the fight.

The Arena

Naruto is fighting Neji up close then he pulls out Kunai and threw them. Then Neji spins and shouts "Kaiten" A dome of Chakra appears and the Kunai are deflected away. Neji then stops and says "Fate has declared me the winner already you can't defeat the Hyuga's ultimate defense." he is cocky about it.

Naruto's eye twitches then gathers something in his mouth and unleashes it and Neji does the Kaiten again after a few Minutes it stops and Neji is unharmed and about to say something when he feels a scythe on his neck from behind him and his eyes widen. "That is a problem even with The Byakugan you are spinning so fast that you can't focus on one point." said Naruto

Neji then gets away and gets into a stance and says "You are in my range of division. Eight trigrams 64 palms." The elders think that the fight is over as they all hit Naruto. He is still standing then Neji is about to tell the protector that Naruto is beat he hears "Really that's it I didn't even get hit." Said Naruto

Neji turns and to his shock Naruto is fine and his chakra has not changed "H-How d-did y-you a-avoid t-that?" Asked a shocked Neji. "Simple I have faced faster enemies and you are high genin speed." Said Naruto who then appears in front of Neji and grabs his face.

Naruto then appears at the wall and slams Neji's head into it and starts to run around the arena at speeds that not many can keep up with and they are seeing the line that Naruto is making with Neji he is pushing Neji's head into the wall creating a cravose then Naruto stops and lets go of Neji and he is sent flying.

When Neji stops he is bleeding from his mouth and nose along with his forehead. He is also not happy at all. Neji charges at Naruto with the will and intent to kill him and he doesn't care that he is going to kill a fellow leaf ninja.

Naruto is ready and dodges the attack and slams his fist right into Neji's stomach making him cough up blood. "You are lucky Hinata is trying to get that damn seal removed." Said Naruto before Neji blacks out "Winner Naruto!" Said the proctor

Many people are shocked that a hyuga lost and Ino along with Sakura and Sasuke are angry that Naruto did not lose.

Naruto returns to the fighters area then hears the next fight. "Can Grayfia along with Gaara come down."

Both of them appear in the arena then the match begins.

Grayfia is using Ice attacks to hit Gaara and his sand is not doing too well then the sand dome happens. The black feathers from falling from the sky and the invasion happens.

Naruto appears next to Grayfia and orders her to Follow Gaara and his siblings who are fleeing and Grayfia does but knocks Sasuke out of the way first.

Naruto starts to fight the invasion and makes it to the Barrier and sees that Orochimaru has summoned the First, Second and Fourth hokage.

With Erza

Sound and sand Shinobi and Kunoichi are being thrown back. One of the Reasons is Seras Victoria who is a Harbinger of War or by her monkor is Seras the shadow of War. "Who wants some?!" She asked with her hands covered by shadows with a bloodlust look in her eyes as she was wearing a brown color uniform that is made for combat even though it seems normal as she has blonde hair with the top part of her uniform hugging her Double J breasts.

The next is Irene Belserion known as the War's Dragon or the Scarlet Despair. She is wearing a witches outfit that leaves little to the imagination as she has long red hair like Erza's as well the same eye colors as her breasts are bigger than erza's are they are Double H cup breasts "Oh it seems these people are weak as hell. Oh I would rather Spar Naruto-kun." She really wants to be one of Naruto's women.

The final teammate of war is Dimaria the War's Time Controller, who has short golden blonde hair with brown eyes as she's wearing a battle bra which holding her Double G breasts with armor on her right arm with baggy pants with a coat wrap round her hips as she says "you're only saying that because in truth you just want to have sex with him" as she looking at Irene, "Like you don't really he is handsome." as Dimaria blushing badly as she looks away.

Then they hear "Heaven's Wheel Scattered Tunnel." and swords hit their enemies and they look up and see their leader Erza Scarlet in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She is known as the Goddess of War. She is the horsemen of War. "Less talk more fighting girls we must force these idiots back." They nod and get back to fighting.

With Pakura

People are fleeing in fear as they are being attacked by dangerous creatures. They are led by Salem. She has two forms one is her normal form which is with fair skin, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears most of her hair down, with a small section of it tied into a small bun that trails some of the hair down below it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to her left.

She wears a white, sleeveless shirt with a raised, pale blue collar and a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on the upper chest. Her long, high-waisted skirt is white with a faint purple tint and a purple sash around the waist. For accessories, she wears gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers, and her long fingernails are painted pale lilac.

And the second is her battle form that she is in Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Her breasts are double I cup breasts. She is Grimm of Famine.

"Fools they think they can take on the Harbingers of the four." Said Salem and an enemy was sliced by her teammate.

Her name is Raven Branwen the Famine's sword. Her appearance changes slightly, with her heels given a red sole, her leggings becoming solid black and her eyes now a darker crimson color. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask was made by Salem and her breasts are triple H cup breasts.

"I agree with you they are pathetic really." Said Raven

Then people are turning to stone. They see Boa Hancock or Famine's medusa. She is very tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin and shows off her high forehead. She is wearing a purple dress with her symbol **(Kaju symbol)** with purple high heel pumps. She also has a pair of golden earrings that resemble snakes and her companion is a snake named Salome. Her breasts are J cup.

"I agree with Raven Pathetic." Said Boa

Pakura is facing down Temari "Why Pakura why are you fighting against us."

Pakura looks at Temari and answers "Because that mission I was sent out on I was ambushed and the village needed a martyr me. But the previous Horsemen of Famine found me and trained me to take her place. Now I am the Horsemen of Famine." She unleashes a scorch dragon. As they fight.

With Pyrrha

People are shrinking and the Cause is Brandish mew also known as Conquest's Country Demolisher. She wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold colored swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar.

The swimsuit is designed with a single curved line with multiple arches in the middle while separating the upper part of it from the more detailed lower part. The upper parts of the swimsuit is in gold while the lower parts of it has a dark-brown color with horizontal gold colored diamond shapes scattered all over it. She also has a dark-brown choker around her neck with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails. Her breasts are a Triple H cup.

"Why are we dealing with enemies that are so boring?" asked Brandish

An enemy is stabbed through the heart. The holder of the sword is named Diana prince aka Wonder Woman. She is the Amazon of Conquest.

Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build.

She initially wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. Her breasts are I cup.

"I agree but too much peace is not a good Idea. But it is good to train and be ready." Said Diana

One is punched into a wall. This is Natasha Romanov. She is known as Conquest's Black Widow. **(You all know how she looks)** Her breasts are a Double H cup.

"I hear you but then what would an assassin do without someone to kill." Said Black Widow and Pyrrha appears with her spear in Gun form shooting enemies "I hear you really." Said Pyrrha as more enemies were dying.

With Winter

People are freezing then Giant Snakes appear and they get frozen and it was all done by Winter Schnee. One of her enemies shouted out "No it can't be "Death's Warrior of Ice" What is she doing here?!" He was panicking and Weiss is in Awe at her sister's title. "I am here protecting those that I care about." Said Winter before stabbing the man with her saber killing him.

Then a Giant toad lands near the snakes and the toad sage is looking around in shock and asks "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Then he sees who did it. He knows her and is shocked that the Harbinger of the Horsemen are HERE! He knows nothing but what he knows is from the Bingo book.

With Mirajane

Mira is in her satan Soul form and is dealing with her enemies like nothing. Lisanna and Elfman are happy to See Mirajane fighting again.

With Naruto

Naruto is at the Barrier and he was told not to touch it. He then pulls out one of his twin scythes from his hip and makes a hole big enough for him to get through.

He gets in front of the second Hokage and grabs his head and says "Rest in peace lord Second in the afterlife where you belong." And a burst of power and the Second hokage stops and his body starts to crack and he turns to the one who freed him and says "Thank you young warrior. Thank you for freeing me and sending me back to where I belong." Then the form turns to ash and the body feels out it was Zaku.

Naruto then looks and dodges a fist from the fourth and does the same "Rest in Peace. Father." Said Naruto

The fourth smiles and says "Thank you. My son." the same thing happened but an unknown person comes out.

Naruto then Attacks Orochimaru slashing at his back making him cough up blood. "So tell me again Snakeface Do you fear DEATH?" Asked Naruto and kept attacking Orochimaru. Then the First intervenes and is stabbed by the scythe. "Tell me first Hokage do you know what my title is?" Asked Naruto

"Judging by the Scythe I will guess the horsemen of death." Said the first and The Raikage along with Orochimaru's guards and Anbu are shocked.

"Very good. I release you from this form and send you back to the Afterlife. Tell your wife that one of her kin still lives in the world." Said Naruto and the first nods as his body cracks and says "I can do that you are a fine warrior. I am glad the Uzumaki are still around." He smiles before his body is fully broken and his soul returns to the afterlife.

Naruto turns to the snake and says "I hope you have ways to cure you from the very dangerous energy from the scythe. Because no matter how many times you shed your skin and change bodies you will die in about two to three weeks." Said Naruto and Orochimaru's eyes widen and he and the sound retreat but Naruto grabs the foul mouthed girl named Tayuya.

The Third Hokage and the Fourth Raikage are happy it is over. They also tell the Anbu that this is a SSSS-class Secret never to tell anyone else.

Three days later

The Funerals were held and there were not many of them because they were ready and Grayfia had help from Naruto getting Gaara back after Naruto got rid of Orochimaru.

There is a knock at Naruto's door. Naruto opens the door to see Samui. "Oh Samui do come in everyone else is out." Naruto lets her in then closes the door.

"So Samui how have you been since the Invasion?" asked Naruto then he feels a pair of breasts on his chest and lips on his lips and he knows that these are Samui's. So Naruto grabs her ass making her moan and deepens the kiss. Naruto breaks the kiss and says "Let's take this to my bedroom." Samui nods with hazed over eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

But then she stops thus stopping Naruto as she finally says something "just so you know, I like it rough."

Naruto smirks and smacks her ass making her moan and throws her over his shoulder and says "Good because I have plans for you." as Samui says "oh my~ something tells me I won't be leaving here for awhile~"

Naruto smirks and says "You're damn right you because I like having fun with my girls. Remember I am a man with a lot of stamina and you will not be leaving for a while." then he gives her ass another smack and she blushes and moans. Then she giggles.

Lemon begins

Samui is thrown onto the bed with Naruto gets on top of her as he begins removing her clothes by starting with her shirt. Naruto sees Samui's massive breasts bounce with the bra on as Naruto sees why many men and a few woman wanted her so bad.

Then he grabs onto the blonde woman from kumo's breasts with her bra as she moans out "Oh you like my breasts p-please b-be gentle, t-their v-very sensitive Naruto~kun" as she blushing badly as her breasts are being fondled by Naruto more as he says "Oh they are? Oh you are a very sexy woman Samui and I will be making you scream all night long, like that many people who wish to have you in their bed when they hear you screaming." as he takes off her bra and resumes fondling her breasts, he sees just how pick her nipples are, so he grabs them and pinch them lightly which as Samui said, they are sensitive as she lets out a very loud moan as she says "n-no! N-not m-my Nipples!" as she moans more as she rubbing her legs together as her pussy is getting crazy wet by the sec.

Naruto smirks then he gets an Idea and takes one of her nipples, the right one, into his mouth and starts sucking on it, making Samui moan out way more then before as she begging to let go of her nipples as Naruto is twisting the lift Nipple and sucking on the right, Samui just losing it badly as she blushing more as she going crazy.

Naruto keeps this up for a good 20 minutes long as Samui moans out "I-I am cumming!" and as she said she had come moaning like a woman in heat.

As she squirts out juice from her pussy thus running both her skirt and panties as she still cumming while moaning loudly, Naruto then takes her nipple from his mouth and says "Oh it seems we have a screamer. I like it very much." Said Naruto as Samui is breathing hard while blushing as Naruto takes off his clothes as well what little Samui is wearing, then the next thing she knew.

She's on her back with her legs spread apart and sees Naruto's big, hardened cock against her soaking wet pussy as she says "w-wait l-let me c-catch m-my breath!"

Naruto smirks and says "You did tell me you like it rough and I will give it to you rough like you requested." as he thrust his cock into Samui's pussy with Samui herself starts screaming very loud as her breasts bounce upon that thrust.

Naruto is smirking at Samui and is thrusting into her like there is no tomorrow and wants to make her body remember his cock as Samui screaming louder as she screaming out Naruto's name to the heavens as she losing her mind way more then before.

Naruto then lifts her up so her chest is pressed against Naruto and his hands are on her ass helping her bounce on his cock and she is screaming like a slut and he is enjoying this very much.

Outside of Naruto's room

Winter, Mira and Grayfia have their ears on the door as they hear of what is going on inside as Mira says "he's really giving it to her," Winter adds in "well Naruto has strong feelings for Samui after all"

Grayfia giggles and says "It also seems that she likes it rough. I would not be surprised if she had moved here to be with Naruto." they all nod as they keep hearing.

Back inside of Naruto's room

Samui is on her knees as her arms are being used as handles by Naruto as he slamming into her way more rougher than before with Samui screaming out "y-your b-breaking my mind with your cock!"

Naruto smirks and says "Yes and it seems that you are enjoying having my cock in you. So I will have more fun with you." as he thrust more into her as her ass jiggles each time it hits against Naruto as the blonde Kumo woman screaming more then before.

Naruto then smirks and has her back meet his chest and put her into full nelson and whisper into her ear "This is what you wanted my Samui-chan. Well you have your wish." He then kisses her cheek.

A couple hours later

Samui is on top of Naruto as he has his hand on her hips in order thrust into her pussy more as there's insane amount of her juice. Samui has been loving the ride of her life and she wants Naruto to give her more and Naruto fucking her more then before as their shaking the bed roughly.

"Go ahead Samui scream out who do you love" says Naruto and when he said that, Samui scream out "I love Naruto! The only one I want to be with! Please fuck me more! Please!"

Naruto smirks and says "With pleasure." Naruto then increases the speed of his thrusts even more and after thirty minutes "Oh Samui I hope you're ready because I am ready to cum." as he cums deeply inside of Samui's pussy with screams way more than before.

As Naruto groans a bit as he fills up Samui so much of his cum as Samui scream out "Yes! Cum inside me my love! Fill me with your hot seed please mark my womb as yours!" but then Naruto takes his cock from Samui's pussy and sprays the remaining cum onto Samui's body with her feeling the warmth of it on her skin. Naruto then gets an idea and it will be fun.

Naruto had Samui tied to him with his cock in her pussy and heads to the shower and every move she is bounced on his cock and she moans like a slut while Naruto is doing this as Samui screams for each thrust she feels in her.

In the shower

Naruto has the water running as he has Samui on all fours after he removed her as he about to fuck Samui's ass, "Please n-not there my love, j-just fuck m-my pussy, as it needs y-you a-again." Said Samui but however, Naruto pushes his cock into her ass which makes the blonde Kumo woman screams with her eyes wipe open.

Samui is thinking that 'I might have beaten off more than I can chew' as she feels Naruto's cock pushing inside of her ass as Naruto says while feeling just how tight it is on his cock "Damn this ass is tight as all fucking shit Samui."

When he is about to have all of his cock in her ass, Samui shaking her head like crazy as she screams out "it's too much! Y-your cock is ripping my ass in half!" with her eyes rolling upward while biting onto the bottom of her lip as Naruto's cock is fully inside of Samui's ass, Naruto is loving how tight she is and how soft her ass cheeks are and his thoughts are 'Damn Samui is tight I am glad she gave me her first instead of a nobel ass hole' as he starts thrust her cock inside of Samui's ass which makes the blonde busty Kumo woman screams upon that.

"Oh fuck Naruto your massive it is tearing my ass apart!" She shouts with some tears in her eyes Naruto then turns her head and kisses her lips making her happy that she had found the one for her, as Naruto moving his hips as fast as he can as he thrust his cock deeper into her ass as it still feels tight as hell as they're kissing each one other.

Samui is loving this and Naruto then picks up the speed of his thrusting into her ass hole as they keep kissing, then Naruto breaks it off and Samui screams out "Oh Shit Naruto have big is that weapon of yours?!" as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrusted into her ass more as Naruto says as he fiercely thrusted into her ass while it's jiggling like crazy for each impact "Big enough to pleasure my ladies making it so they can have no one else fuck them." Naruto has a wicked smile knowing that no one can ever pleasure Samui ever again, not even toys.

"I asked because you have ruined me for anyone else and even toys because you have shaped my pussy and ass to your cock only!" screamed Samui as she knows that she will have to get custom made ones, and will have get a modded of Naruto's cock as Naruto says while going full beast on her "Who says that was not my plan! I don't want any other man or women outside the group to get a hold of you! I am a very possessive man Samui!" as he pushes his cock go deeper into her ass with Samu screams louder as she loses her mind badly.

Half hour later

"Oh yes more fuck my ass more Naruto! Please keep fucking my ass!" Shouted Samui who is getting used to having her ass fucked by Naruto and his massive 'Naruto jr' as she's on his lap while facing the wall as Naruto is not letting up at anytime soon, Naruto smirks and says "As my lovely lady wishes!" Naruto then increases the speed again. Samui is enjoying Naruto fucking her and her eyes are hazing over.

With 10 minutes passed, Naruto cums gallons worth of sperm inside of Samui's ass and Samui screams out top of her lungs as she cums as well as she says "OH SHIT Naruto you're filling me up so much i it's making my mind go blank! I don't want anybody else but you!"

Lemon ends

Three hours later

Naruto is in bed with Samui on his chest and she is snuggling up to his chest. Then Grayfia, Winter and Mira come into the bedroom and they see this they giggle. "So did you have fun Samui?" asked Winter

Samui just nods her head into Naruto's chest as she did not want to move at all. The other three remove their clothes and join them in the bed and they all are happy to have Samui with them.

"Welcome to the Family Samui." All three said to her and she smiles happy to be a part of Naruto's family. She is with the man she loves and with the girls she can see as sisters and share with Naruto.

All of them then fall asleep knowing that they will have things to do for the next few days they just know it.

Two days later

Samui was allowed to become a Liaison for Kumo to Konoha so she can be with the man she loves and The Fourth Raikage is happy for Samui. So she moved in with Naruto and his girls. They are happy to have another sister wife. Samui also got to meet Tsuki and she was so ADORABLE! Samui is fine with Naruto being the father and is happy to meet her. Samui also met Koyuki and was able to get an autograph as she is a fan of her movies.

Now Naruto, Pyrrha, Pakura and Erza were summoned to the council by the Civilians and one elder to the council and they did not go until they were pestered to death and they went just to shut those fuckers up.

In the council room

"Alright what do you fuckers want?!" demands Naruto who is not happy at all and they see no clan heads and only the civilians with Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba.

"We ordered you here you are under us you will give us the respect we deserve!" Demanded one of them

They give them a look of 'Fuck off'

"You are here to give everything over to Sasuke-sama and the women will be used to bring his clan back." Said Danzo with Sasuke looking so smug. "Well it seems that a meeting was made without my knowledge." Said the Third as he and the clan heads appear. They all go to sit in their seats.

"Well we have an answer to that what you are demanding and it is FUCK OFF!" Said Pakura the others nod "I don't ever remember signing anywhere that these civilian shits can push us around and demand anything from us." Said Pyrrha

The Hokage and clan heads all nod and Tsume and Inochi are not happy that their kids are helping the civilians to take things from Naruto. Really they are disappointed in them.

"It does not matter if you are to follow what we say." Another arrogant member said before Naruto reaches for the two scythes on his waist and ready to draw them and show these Idiots the Four bow to no one but Kami, Yami and Shinigami themselves. They bow to no mortal.

"Why should we listen to those who sit on their asses and cowering behind the true warriors and the ones who rule this village. I see nothing but COWARDS!" Said Erza who is not taking any shit from these fuckers.

The civilians are growling in anger at this wench dare speak out against them THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL OF KONOHA! They were their betters!

"If that is all then I think we will be going." Said Naruto then Danzo had put his foot into his mouth and was going to pay the price "Then I guess we'll just have to have Lisanna become Sasuke's or Kiba's slut along with Mira, Grayfia, Samui and Winter." The four were letting out their auras and they were pissed.

"I think it is time to show these shits who we are. Tell me Danzo. Do you fear death?" Said Naruto is a very dark voice and this was not a good sign at all. Pyrrha pulls out her weapon a whip named Scorn **(Fury's whip from Darksiders)**

Danzo shouts "Root!" And his whole army charges to the tower. An explosion happens and when that happens Naruto uses a seal. Then Danzo along with Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and the civilian council appear at a training ground and the Root Army heads that way.

Two of them are sliced in half by Scorn. Pyrrha is looking very dangerous "Do you know who we are you pathetic idiot?" she asked and Kiba answered "Yeah a hot babe that should not be around that loser!" She kicks him away and says "You are an idiot."

Erza pulls out her weapon her second most powerful Sword Chaoseater **(War's main weapon until he gets the Armageddon Blade)** She is slicing those in her way and the Third appears with his Anbu but they can't get in as a Barrier stops them and the whole Root Army is there.

Then Gunshots from Pakura who has two revolvers named Mercy and Redemption **(Strife's guns from Darksiders)** "These fools are idiots trying to take us down alone we destroy armies together Kingdoms will fall." Said Pakura who blew someone's head off and Ino and Sakura are puking their guts out along with the civilian council.

They hear a blade meeting flesh and it is Naruto with the two scythes from his hip just slashing root ninja "Now you three see why I joined Konoha and it was orders from Kami-sama, Yami-sama and Shinigami-sama." He said

"Yeah now we understand better and we never question Kami-sama, Yami-sama and Shinigami-sama on somethings. This is one of them." Said Erza and the other two nod.

"What do you mean you follow them ANSWER ME NOW PEASANT!" demands Sasuke and Naruto just chuckles and removes his coat to show Death's mark on his back. A skull with scythes underneath the skull. "It think it is time we tell who we truly are if they have not figured it out." Said Naruto who combines the two scythes making one with a bladed point at the bottom and slashes three root.

Danzo is now nervous as he knows who these four are now and they mean the end to those who deserve death and judgement.

"The rumors are true four dangerous warriors who answer to Kami, Yami and Shinigami themselves. I thought it was a myth but it seems I am looking at the four now. I will have them as my weapons and overthrow the gods making me the only ruler of the world there is." Danzo muttered to himself.

Naruto is just cutting through his enemies then he changes to his Reaper form **(Think of Death from Darksiders 2)** and his Scythe has changed into Harvester. The aura he is giving off his way stronger then his sensei's. The other three look at him and say "It's about time." The hokage and his Anbu are shocked and the Harbingers are happy that means Naruto has now become the leader of the Horsemen like his teacher.

Naruto then just carves more root to pieces. Then changes back and is breathing heavily but gets back up. "Damn that was taxing." He said Erza is near and says "It always happens for the first change you will get used to it." Naruto nods

They get back to fighting then Naruto comes upon Kiba and he is shaking and Neji tries to blind side Naruto who catches his hand and breaks his arm and slams him to the ground making a crater.

Then turns back to Kiba and sees that he has pissed himself and Naruto asks "Still think I am a pussy now? Look at you pissing yourself at the sight of this carnage." Kiba then passes out and Naruto dodges a fist of Sasuke.

"Oh what has your panties in a fucking twist?" asked Naruto and Sasuke glares at him and says "It is thanks to you I was removed from the Chunin exams and It is time I pay you back." He charges Naruto but he gets kicked in the balls hard that he will be pissing blood for months. He lets out a shrill scream. Naruto snorts and says "Damn not only a giant pole up his ass but also the biggest pussy in the world. Damn." Naruto just shakes his head and walks away.

All that was left was Danzo and Naruto joined the other three. "You three ready?" they nod Naruto then begins a chant in an ancient language and all five of them glow with one unknown passenger.

Then they vanished but a viewer was left. They appear in a council room with three thrones and sat the three they follow. In the first throne which was pitch black sat a woman.

As her hair is dark as the darkness itself, wearing a black what seems like a Kimono as the top is open to show a lot of her cleavage which her breasts are on a godly level of double K cup she is also bearfoot. She is also showing her sexy legs with her eye being Ruby Red. "So our Horsemen have brought someone to be judged and it is Danzo Shimura. Oh this will be interesting." This is Yami Goddess of the Underworld.

Then on the left of the middle throne sat a throne made of skeletons or so it looks as it turns out, it's a mask, as it taken off by it's over which they see a woman with light white skin with short silver hair as her clothes show a lot of her breasts which are K cup. Her eyes are a beautiful Sapphire Blue without the mask. "Yes indeed he has avoided death for too long." This is Shinigami the The Goddess of Death.

The middle throne was golden and the oldest sister sits on it. She is wearing a pure white kimono which conforms around her Triple K cup breasts with porcelain white skin. Her long golden hair is in a bun with her eyes being a beautiful Diamond White. "Indeed and they bring him before us to be judged and we shall judge him." Her voice is like listening to bells. This is Kami the Goddess of Heaven and Life.

Their horsemen bow to them and Naruto says "We have brought this man to be judged. We know you want to judge him so please pass the judgement." The three Goddesses smile they always did like Naruto.

They see Danzo's life and pass judgement "For the crimes you have done and all the darkness in your heart. To the deepest pits of hell with you." Said Yami with her sisters nodding Danzo is sucked into the dark abyss screaming out "No I am the true god you will obey me!" then he is dragged in and the abyss vanishes.

"How about you three help me rebuild my clan like the good little sluts you are." Said a voice although there is some pain in that voice. They turn to see Sasuke Uchiha.

Yami glares at him and snaps her fingers and sends him back to his home with no balls they were removed. "Little brat thinking he can command us. Also Naruto congrats on reaching your reaper form." All three nod and smile. Naruto returns the smile.

They get ready to leave but Kami and her sisters appear in front of them and they are looking at Naruto "He will be right there girls ok we need to speak with him." said Shinigami and Erza, Pakura and Pyrrha nod and head back. Then Naruto is pulled into a hug with his head between Yami's breasts.

"Oh Naruto soon we will be joining the family also Amaterasu will be visiting you soon." Said Kami and Naruto nods then he is let go but they give him a kiss on the cheek and lips. Leaving some lipstick.

Naruto is sent back and they giggle. The third sees Naruto returns with lipstick he is jealous and Naruto picks up his jacket back up. Naruto and the others head back to his house. Then heads to bed with his ladies in his bed. While thinking 'I have to say my life changed that day I met my sensei.' As he goes into dreamland with Grayfia, Winter, Mirajane and Samui snuggle up to him.

—

 ***Blaze is drinking some Sake***

 **P:Damn that was long and sorry everyone about the long wait. Now the Harbingers are like the team with the Horsemen as the leaders. I want to go in with teammates if I can.**

 **P:Yes there were lemons in this chapter. Yes I am planning to have Kami, Yami, Shinigami and Amaterasu be part of the harem but later into the story. Also Pyrrha does have a power she has not used yet and it will be a surprise.**

 **D:*on the floor as he's going though a headache at the moment cause of life***

 ***Blaze hands him some Advil to help him***

 **D:*take it as he's still on the floor***

 **P: Yeah life is hard at times but we have to live it. No matter what, well please Review, Favorite and if your new Follow. Oh flames will be dropped into the ocean.**

 ***Blaze puts Dealt into a wheelballer and wheels him into the Gateway which closes and vanishes behind them.***

—


End file.
